


Aftermath

by LitheFider



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cop bros, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Cop Bad Cop, Human Legos, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the evening of Taco Tuesday - Business is defeated, and to Bad Cop's unbelieving joy his counterpart has resurfaced and they are together again like they have always been.  Only problem is, Good Cop seems to be suffering from severe nerve damage.  The cops must go to a specialist doctor to see if they can help him figure out what is wrong and if Good Cop can be healed.  </p><p>This fic is a cleaned RP log between myself and Aliceapproved, exploring what happens between the cops *immediately* after Taco Tuesday, from reconnecting, to physical recovery, and seeing their parents in the hospital.  This story contains no shipping or sex, and focuses on GCBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer RP between myself and Aliceapproved. (I'd add her as a co-author but she doesn't have an AO3) It follows the same world canons my own fics 'Better Off'/'Separated'. Good Cop's speech is quite slurred at the beginning with his brain damage (and Alice sure took on the challenge to write him being so injured!). Note a tense switch - the beginning and dream sequence is in past tense but the rest is all in present tense. Also cause this was roleplay it will flow different then fic, but I did go over it all proofing wise as I cleaned it up. We thought it was a great read for cop bros angst & feels so we wanted to share. :) 
> 
> Roles:
> 
> Aliceapproved: Good Cop(Daniel), Metalbeard, Benny, Ma Cop  
> LitheFider: Bad Cop(Danny), Unikitty, Emmet, Lucy, Pa Cop, Dr. Koizumi (A doctor OC)

  
  
....  
  
  
Bad Cop didn't care how weak or hurt his counterpart sounded, when he heard that voice in his head again during Taco Tuesday, all Danny could think was that he was ALIVE, he wasn't dead...that was all that mattered.  
  
  
He wasn't alone.

Thankfully, the master builders had defeated Business' robots. During that time Danny had rescued his parents from their holding cel and got them to much needed medical attention. He left them at the hospital reluctantly, but they had insisted he go home and rest.  
  
Daniel had tried to switch in to see them but...that didn't go so well. They discovered he couldn't even stand or sit up straight. Danny had switched back in moments after.

Gosh, it had felt so weird. To do the switch after three days. So disorienting, which is usually wasn't of course. Or maybe he was feeling Daniel's disorientation, or lack of sleep, he didn't know. What he did know is he was _exhausted_ , and running on adrenaline, as he stumbled into their apartment that night.

<Good to have ye home,> Bad Cop said, shutting the door behind.

<Mm! Goord. Good to be b-back, buddy. > Good Cop weakly chuckled.

While he had mustered strength to speak up to reassure the master builders that they were on their side and was able to give their parents a hug, after everything had calmed down, he was exhausted. He was weakened by the exertion of energy and from being knocked out for 3 days.

He could barely stand and talk after switching in, which was a strain in itself. Half of his features drooped, almost like a scribble was drawn on his face. But fortunately, inside the mind, he didn't stutter as much. Though, he was definitely tired and happy to be home. He was ready to hit the hay.

<It...it wasn't the same without ye,> Danny said. Even with all the stress, delirium, and tiredness Danny had been in a state of constant happiness all afternoon. He'd smile every time he heard Daniel speak up, and was so eager to do anything to help him or make him comfortable...he just was so overjoyed to have him back. But he couldn't help but have the fear that any moment might be the last, like, what if all this was a cruel joke, what if he could slip away again any second?

Gosh he just really needed to sleep, his mind was racing.  

Bad Cop threw his gear to the couch and was down to his comfortable undershirt and boxers in no time. He paused in the living room. <Do y'need anything? I mean, before we head to bed? Anything at all?>

He also might have been avoiding the bathroom...the mirror was still broken.

<Mmmno, no. 'M go-good, b-buddy. I'd mmslike like some sleep. That'd be good.> Good Cop yawned. Though he could possibly go for a midnight snack, they probably should go to bed.

Danny felt so bad for how his counterpart sounded. He was hit with another pang of guilt but stuffed it down. Daniel was so endearing when he was sleepy, even with the stutter and slurred speech. Danny smiled to himself. <Yea me too buddy...I'm exhausted. I..I wasn't sleepin' good when ye weren't here.>

He yawned and closed their bedroom door behind him. The bed was a mess, he didn't make it that morning. The alarm clock was on the floor like it was shoved, or thrown - the batteries half popped out. He picked it up and fixed it, then got to making the bed.

Good Cop saw the mess and his heart sank. So much had passed during his absence. <'M sor-sorry... A lot has happened... We're together now, th-though. We sh-should sleep-p. I miss our bed.>

<Yea, we are, and that is what matters.> Danny said as he smoothed out the bed sheets, chest still aching with emotion. <I'm...sorry for the mess I was...I lost my temper at the alarm clock I guess. With ye back I...we... should sleep like usual. Heh, you do sound so tired too. It was a really, REALLY long day.>

He slipped into bed, cuddling into the blankets to warm them up faster.

Daniel did his best for a mental hug. <Shhh shhh bud-buddy. Is ok, is ok. Yeah,> He yawned, <It'll berr okay yeah. Night-night...>  
  
They settled into bed and Good Cop was settling in his mindspace. <Mmlove you, burddy.>

Bad Cop clutched onto his pillow like he was trying to hug his brother back. Daniel was still so weak but he could indeed feel his presence and comforts. He did his best to send good feelings back, but there was plenty of bittersweet emotions mixed in with the happiness. <...I -I love you too G...> He replied, throat choking up even though he wasn't even talking with it. <It's - it's gonna be ok...we'll have the docs look at you and...jes know I'll be here for you no matter what, ye hear? >  
  
As he was talking he was half dozing off, drowsiness hitting him hard as he feels Daniel settling in all cozy.

<Ye-yeah. Bud. It'll be orkay, yeah... Good night. > Daniel yawned again and started  to doze.

Danny felt the adrenaline flow out of him as both he and Daniel settle down. Would they dream again - like usual? He is so desperate for a good night's rest.   He feels like he could sleep for days…

...

He drifted off to sleep like he and his brother have done on every usual day of their lives.  
  
  
They shared their dreams.  
  
  
They sometimes were off doing their own thing in the dream, especially when things were especially fantastical as dreams tend to go sometimes, but they never failed to cross paths at least once during the night. It is the one time they could really interact face to face.

Unlike the last three nights, this time, it was not darkness.  
  
  
Danny found himself riding his motorcycle. It was the countryside of bricks burg. He was on his way to the park, a place in his memory where his parent’s precinct held summer cookout parties for the deputies. He and Daniel used to come as kids, but they’d not been there in over a decade. The hills were especially bright and large, and the sky was most likely not a natural color, but it felt proper, it felt good.

He pulled up his bike, gravel scattering. There were various people milling about an outdoor pavilion, perhaps representations of real ones he knew, but he didn’t seem to recognize any of them right then. Just, faces part of a happy crowd. Danny knew though somehow, he was there to see a certain face. He knew someone was waiting for him.

Dreaming! Wow! Daniel wasn't sure where he was after he was zapped, but he could only recall darkness for what felt like an eternity. It was as if he was in a dark, deathless sleep. The thought made him shiver. But here he was, at a park he remembered from childhood. There seemed to be a little gathering going on. Birds were chirping, oddly colored ones at that, blue bees buzzing, and the people conversing with one another.

Daniel was sitting by himself at a park bench that was surrounded by small bushes that were covered in white flowers that seemed to glow. It made him feel peaceful. Though, he fidgeted a bit and put a hesitant hand to his face. To him, it felt like half of his face was just... it just felt off. His feet fidgeted; he was itching to stand and walk, but felt like he would topple if he tried. Just like in the hospital when he tried to greet Ma and Pa again. Gosh, that was embarrassing...

For now, the scenery was calming, so he figured he may as well enjoy it and just rest. It was nice to be back, to be away from the emptiness. He wondered if he would see-

He then heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance and Daniel's heart immediately lept up in excitement. "Danny!" He whispered with a wide smile.

Daniel leaned forward as if to stand, but a little flower tapped his arm and urged him to sit. A bit frustrated, but he nodded and sat down, clasping his hands over his lap. He would wait for Danny to come. His brother would find him there sitting patiently with a gentle smile. Upon closer inspection, He found half of his face was a tad foggy, as if a camera lens hadn't been focused properly. Everything else about Daniel was in focus otherwise. All the events from before Taco Tuesday had left him broken, but did not mean he could not repair himself little by little.

The jumble of voices was a blur to Bad Cop. He left his helmet on his bike, and was thankful no one seemed disturbed by his presence. He looked around... _alone_ , he wasn't supposed to be here alone. He normally would have gotten uneasy with anxiety but there was something calming about this whole setting. Like someone saying it would be alright.

 

He finally laid eyes on a figure off to the side, alone on a bench. Daniel! His brother, that was who he was looking for! How could he have forgotten?

He hesitated only a moment - was it real? Was Daniel really alive? Was he just hallucinating? His legs grew heavy.

 _Darn it all,_ Danny thought, and ran for him. It was like the weights suddenly let off as he threw off his doubts.  
  
"DANIEL!" He called out as he ran up, with every intention to plow into him for a hug like he might vanish any second.

Good Cop heard his brother's voice calling for him. He perked up and turned his head towards the direction of the call. "Danny?" he started off quietly, then he spotted his counterpart running towards him at full speed.  
  
"Danny!" He could hardly contain his excitement and was practically shivering with joy. Despite his prior worries of stability, Daniel stood up and started jogging towards Danny as best he could. It was a dream, but even then, he was still recovering from a knocked out mind.

"DANNY!" Daniel tried to run faster, but he was stuck at one speed. When he got closer to Danny, he started to trip a little and was about to fall -" Danny!" He squeaked and was caught before he fell. He hugged Danny back as tightly as he could. "MmmBuddy! Buddy!" He nuzzled back, snuggling his face into his neck. "Hi, Dan-ny. I'm here, yeah! 'M here. "He was shivering with excitement and his eyes can't help but start to water.

"Yea ye are, ye are! Oh my god... " Bad Cop was full of such joy as he snuggled his brother back, and showing it without much reservation, knowing there was no one that could see there in the dream. While he wasn't quite 100% lucid dreaming, due to the nature of their shared dreams, he realized it HAD to be a dream for Daniel to be there with him, as it could never happen in real life.

Like his brain was mimicking his want for privacy, when he pulled back enough to look at Daniel they were a bit away from the crowd on a next hill over, but still within the same park. Things were a bit quieter there, just the sound of the wind through the grass and the birds in the trees. He brought a hand up to try and wipe away his counterpart's tears, his hand still in focus as he came across the strange fuzzy parts of his face. Danny didn't seem to mind.

"Daniel, your face... " He pet over his hair and his cheek.

Good Cop snuggled more and chuckled a bit, just so happy to see Danny after waking up from his coma. "Mm-my face?" He felt at it again and held onto his brother's hand. "It f-feels weird, but I'm. I feel ok" He wasn't sure why he felt weird. Why he was so weak. He thought back. The shock and Business -  
  
Daniel squeezed Danny into a hug. "Lot happened... "  
  
He wanted to protect Ma, Pa, and his brother... thinking about the shock caused him to flinch. He calmed down, though, being in Danny's arms. "I'm he-here, though. We, we're together!" It was only three days, but it felt like a lifetime.

" Yer still weak, mind all fuzzy I guess. It's like any injury I bet - just takes time to heal." He was unsure of this but he assumed so optimistically. He was making sure to support Daniel best he could so he didn't fall. "I'm here though, I'm here, I gotcha. I won't let ye fall."

Daniel listened to Danny explain and felt at his face again. "Mmm I g-guess..." He choked a little, "Business' q-Q-Tip ma-machine... It was so fast... an-an' scary." He mumbled.

Good Cop shook his head and looked up at Danny, "M-Mind if we sit down?" He had soft smile, he was glad his brother was there for him and so supportive. It really meant a lot.

Danny swallowed, his throat thick. "But that's over buddy. Yer safe now."  
  
He just wanted to be happy and there with his counterpart. He wanted to forget all the horrible things that happened, the mistakes, the pain and fear. Somehow in this particular dream it was easier for him to shuck them away and just focus on the happy feelings, unlike in the real world where he got easily racked with guilt and anxiety.

Danny eased them both down, and as they sat there was a generously sized beach blanket there, and suddenly it seemed quite natural they had been there on the coastline by mermaid's grotto all along, like the surf came up to meet the hills of the countryside.

"Yer not gonna disappear again, are ye?" Danny held his hands.  
  
"Thank you, Buddy. " Daniel said as they sat down. Ah, this dreamworld was so kind. He already felt the worries melt further away. This was their time to have a deep breath and relax.

He blinked in confusion as Danny asked and held his hands. He squeezed back and nodded, accompanied with a reassured smile. "Of course not, Danny. 'M jes' a bit weak, yeah. I'll g-get better, though. I feel at home. I'm home an' not goin' away." His smile was genuine and despite the uncertainty of his condition, it was sure that he wasn't vanishing. He was back home for good.

Bad Cop sighed and smiled just as genuine in return. The surf was really soothing and it was like his tiredness from the real world followed him all a sudden. But Daniel was there so that meant he was getting a good night's sleep. He inched up to his counterpart and laid his head in his lap, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze.  
  
"Yea, anywhere with you is home." Danny mumbled softly with lidded eyes.

Good Cop smiled and pet his hair. " 'M home, buddy. 'M sorry I was gone... An' I fell at the hospital..." He took a deep breath and curled a bit, hugging Danny. "I don't know why it feels like I was gone so long. It's like coming back to our childh-hood home. It's so warm and welcom-welcoming." He twirled a bit of Danny's hair as he talked.

Daniel gave another relaxing sigh. "It's over..." He was referring to the tyranny of Business and the revealed truth of Master Builders being good in actuality.

Danny was so cozy and relaxed. He loved that feeling of Daniel stroking his hair. It was not unlike the feeling when he tried to calm his nerves out in real life with a mental hug. A safe, comforting and warm sensation. After the past three nightmarish days, he needed that more than anything. He hoped Daniel felt safe and sound too - where there were was an echo of a happy memory, a place where nothing ever hurt Daniel. It was like Danny trying to make him feel protected and guarded.

"It's not yer fault, don't apologize..." He murmured, "Yer ok and that is all that matters. I'm not mad at ya."  
  
It indeed felt like far longer than three days had passed. It was a very stressful and intense three days, which had only made it feel longer. Danny snugged against his counterpart, nodding in agreement that 'it was over'. He could sense even in this ideal, dream world place, it wouldn't be easy, and they wouldn't be able to forget so quickly, but -  
  
They could do anything together. They had been a team since they were born. They could take this on too.

"I'm not mad at you, either," Daniel lay down and continued to pet Danny's hair. He took in the view of the crystal sky as croissant clouds floated by lazily. He definitely felt safe. This was their dream realm, the place they could interact "face-to-face" in a way. Of course it wasn't 'real'. But it was real enough for them.

Good Cop took a breath in and slowly let it out. "Everything is different now, isn't it? We hafta get used to things again... " He paused a moment from petting, but continued the rhythm after. "We can-can handle it. Time is all it takes."

Bad Cop got a hold of Good Cop's free hand and thumbed his fingers over his as they laid there together looking at the clouds. They didn't always have direct lucid conversations like this in dreams. It felt like a reconciliation after all they went through. A mental way of coping with the trauma and reconnecting to one another.

"Course we can handle it," Danny smirked softly. "And yea...where do we go from here? What happens to Bricksburg, to everyone?" He squinted as the edges of the sky rippled, like a far away earthquake shaking the world. He was thinking too deeply, it was causing their sleep to waver.  
  
Danny sat up enough to peer down at his counterpart. He squeezed his hand. "Time heals all wounds." He pet at his face, even the blurry parts.

Daniel smiled as his brother pet him. He reached up and rested a hand on his arm. "Least we'll find out together." He yawned gently. " It feels nice."  
  
A dreamy breeze passed through them. He didn't notice the wavering of the sky. He was just enjoying being with his brother. He wanted him to feel safe and comfortable since he was alone for 3 days. Good Cop could never imagine that experience, it was scary to think about, but it happened. They'd get through the process of recovery hand in hand.  
  
Bad Cop nodded, stroking Daniel's hair, "We do everythin' together." It was so rare to see Bad Cop smiling warmly as he was, but he definitely could do it for someone he loved and trusted as much as his brother. "And ahhh yea, feels wonderful. Too good to be true really, course this is a dream. It's like this is just what we needed...I hope we remember it when we wake up."

 

...  
  
  
As Danny is talking about it being a dream, things start to brighten and drift further away. It's definitely morning.  
  
Before the still in the dream, Good Cop nuzzles against his brother's hand. It's a gentle touch, soon they're both drawn out of the dream.  
  
  
...  
  
  
They wake up naturally, and have slept in till noon, there was no reason to set an alarm as they had no job to get up for. It is such a strange feeling - not to have a schedule planned.

Good Cop isn't in control when they wake up. He's a bit groggy, but he feels rested. He definitely remembers the dream. It felt so nice, like things were set in the right direction again. He mumbles a bit and stretches inside their mind. "Mmmmorning!" He yawns again and gives a happy sigh.

Bad Cop blinks awake with bleary eyes. He glances at the clock. 12:00? Wow, they have not slept in past 9 since...well a long time.  
  
He feels like he slept forever, he had three days of sleep to make up after all. He smiles as he hears Daniel yawning awake in the back of his mind. He can remember the last bits of their dream. It was so nice...so restful. He's trying to fill his thoughts with the pleasant dream and not with the memory of his last three mornings.

Danny groans as he sits up and on the side of the bed. He cracks his back and arms. <Sleep well G? Ye remember our dream...?>

Daniel yawns and chuckles as well. <Hehehe, yeah. I remember. It was rrruueal nice.> He gives a lazy mental hug, snuggling as much as he can. Rather, sending comforting warmth to his counterpart. He's here and not going anywhere. Daniel still feels a little fuzzy, but the good night's rest certainly helped him feel better.

Bad Cop flops back down into the blankets for some extra warmth. Was it really only three days? It is so nice to have his brother back and feel his mental hugs. His head has stopped hurting finally from lack of rest. <I'll be so happy when you can do mornings again for us...speakin' of which, how ye feelin'?> Danny groans and rolls upright, this time feet actually making it to the floor.

<Me, too, burdy.> Good Cop yawns again. <I'm glad you ca-can do mor... Mornings, though haha. I dunt know iff-if I can. Um, I can try. I still feel a bit off. The night w-was gurd, though.> He continues to nuzzle Danny mentally, sending his comforting warmth.

Danny Notices his counterpart's stutter is still there. It seemed better in the dream, though that was a _dream_. Poor Daniel. He bites his lip a moment then gets up and heads to the bathroom.  < Your stutter, geezus. We really do need to have a doctor look at ya. I am amazed no one did while we were at the hospital. Though we were so worried about getting care for Ma and Pa...and I can handle mornings for now, don't ye worry. Feelin a hug from ya is enough to wake me u- >  
  
He stops as he walks into the bathroom. He forgot. Arggg it is still a mess in here too...all the broken mirror glass and - gosh dangit there is still some blood around the sink. Geezus he really was a mess...

Danny swallows and darts to the kitchen to find the dustpan and brush. < I didn't really have any time to clean with everythin' goin' on... > He fears Daniel will ask how the mirror got broken.

Daniel feels a bit more self-conscious about his stuttering and worries about Ma and Pa. He gives a small whine, but feels better when BC is thankful for his mental hugs. <Than-thanks for handlin... thurn...thirngs?>

Goodness, three days had caused so much... pain. Pain and sorrow. After the zap, everything was a blank. Daniel had no idea what was going on. He feels lost, and his head hurts.  
  
<Ah, b-burrd. Burdy? Wha-...> Daniel is taken aback by the state of the bathroom. He gives another mental hug. <Hehe, must... my jorb to clean the h-house haha> He weakly chuckles, attempting to lighten the mood, but it's tough given the atmosphere of the messed up bathroom. A lot of pain and sorrow, yeah...

<Is ok, buddy. 'm back. It'll be fine. Ma, Pa'll be f-fine. Me, too gosh haha, I sound furnny, haha. >

< Yea ye do. I guess that shock slurred your speech a bit or somethin. I bet you'll be back to normal soon.  Like when your foot falls asleep.> It is strangely optimistic for the likes of Bad Cop, but besides just being overjoyed Daniel is alive, he feels like a man on a mission knowing Daniel is hurt and needs his care and support. <As for Ma and Pa, the doctors said they'd be okay. We can call later to check in on them to see if we can visit. >  
  
He chokes up as he gets back to the bathroom. He sweeps up the broken mirror parts. About half of the mirror is still on the wall at least. He can't help but glance at his knuckles briefly. There are scuffs and healing scabs on them. <And it isn't your job to clean... I like things tidy too.> He huffs as if he is being accused of never helping clean up.

<Mmyeah... Murrby we ca-can haffta doctor lo-look at me, too. Everyfin does feel a b-bit tingssly. Not much, though. Is silly, th-though. > Daniel sighs and remains cozy in their mind. He takes a peek and decides to supervise the cleaning. He notices the scars on their hands and just the fact alone that their mirror was broken, Daniel can't help but feel his heart sink.  
  
<Of course, we'll see someone soon as possible for ye. I don't know how it's only affecting you and not me but, well we never thought it was possible so -> Danny smiles at just having his voice there. He was in this apartment for three days and it was so QUIET...painfully quiet.

 

Daniel weakly chuckles, <I know you like tidy...> A sad sigh follows the chuckling, then a pause. His tone is gentle as he says, <Mmmmbud? Y-you... Yerr hurt, Da-Danny...>

Danny startles as he is dumping the shards into the trash bin. < Hurt? You mean this? Heh there is a lot more where that came from...you know me I'm an accident waiting to happen.> He tries to discredit the injury on his hand like it is something he got on the job. But his nervous cover-up is typical failed runaround as per usual. He realizes this and thinks to himself _'you really going to get all defensive and hide this shit from your counterpart of all people?'_. Had it been anyone else he'd cut it off there and get aggressive if they pushed further, but Daniel...not with him.

So Bad Cop sighs and continues, <The mirror, it...after the accident - > He looks at his reflection in what is left of the mirror and shows Daniel the burn wounds left from the electroshock machine. They are healing over and will most definitely make some kind of scar at some point. < I was frustrated and angry and - I lost my temper. > He swallows and looks down, it was a half truth, he didn't want to tell him all of that just yet.

<MmmBiz -Business - > There is a slight choke and impulse of fear, but Daniel continues, <He w-wanted /me/ gorne. Maybe thas why... Mmmglad yurr talk fine, tho...>

He then listens to Danny explain the mirror. His heart sinks deeper, he could almost cry. He chuckles at the "accident waiting to happen" remark, but it's a weak, sad laugh. After he's done explaining he says, <Ooh, Dan-...MmDanny. 'M - I'm surry I wasn't here...>  
  
AS Danny looks at the mirror, Daniel sees their scar for the first time. That's where he is shocked. So much happened in 3 short days. He quietly gasps.* <Gosh... Darnny. Heh, 'M mean DANny hehe. Is ok. We can get a cha-chair nex time ha...We can clean this mess urp! > He gives a comforting mental hug, he may be weak, but his hugs are still strong.

Danny's lips twitch up in a brief smile. < Heh yea, a chair would've been better then the mirror.> Daniel's optimism is contagious, he can laugh at his damaged speech even after all he went through.  
  
Danny knows his brother though, he'll laugh to hide his pain.

He puts away the dustpan. < I...I didn't know what happened to ye - if ye were alright all those days. Please, don't feel bad though, as in, blamin' any of this on yerself. Ye did nothin' wrong.> He indeed is surprised how strong Daniel can hug with how weak he is. He sends a mental hug back as he warms up the shower. Even after the super restful night his body is still quite sore.

<Mmm I knorw, burt...> Good Cop starts, but embraces the hug. <W-wirsh I-I was here for you...>

A shower would be nice for them. Daniel wonders if he could take over and relax in the bath. Probably, but he is a bit too frightened to try. For now, he feels like Danny being in control is for the best. Still, he feels a bit sad that he is now being a sort of extra weight for Danny to lug around.  
  
He knew his counterpart didn't feel that way, but he desperately wished to lift his pain away.

 

<We can get char-chairs an' a struss ba-ball...Mmm waturr bath even. Beach vacation hehehe. Mmmbut, we should s-see Ma an' Pa.>

Danny gets into the warmed up shower. He sighs pleasantly as he lets the hot water run over his hair. The burn scars complain but he ignores it. A nice hot shower totally over rules stinging. < Well yer here now...remember our dream last night? I feel the last three days meltin' away already. >  
  
< Stress balls!> He chuckles out loud, <You know I've destroyed plenty of those.>  
  
<Haha poor Struss balls never had a charnce!> Daniel gives a light chuckle. He feels the slight sting from the scars as the water hits their body. He can only imagine how much they hurt fresh.

Danny pauses feeling the quiet confliction of his counterpart, and speaks softly to continue, < Buddy, what if I drew ya a nice hot bath? Then...ye wouldn't have to be standing. Switchin' won't get better if we don't try.>  
  
Danny wants to do anything he can for his brother, he feels helpless not knowing how to aid in his recovery. He really hopes a doctor can give a diagnosis or at least some tips. You can tell he's desperate for answers when Danny WANTS to go to the doctor. He's never liked going to the doctor - being poked and prodded while half naked by an almost total stranger. It was not a place he liked being one bit.

Daniel tries to hide his sorrow, but he perks up at the mention of their dream and an opportunity for a bath- <The dr-dream warss so Ni-nice!! I had-had flowers an' the sky was Purdy! You were thar! Hug-hugging was really- made me h-happy!> He gives a satisfied sigh and a gentle hug.

<a Ba-Barth? Mmmmay I?> He pauses then says, <Can we switch while sit-sitting dowrn? I dun't warnt to f-fall an git hurt...> Daniel is itching to feel the warmth of comforting water. Oh how Danny could read his mind.

Danny nods, <Heh you remember a lotta details from it too. I'm glad. Least we know your memory is workin' just fine. And course ye can! Just sit tight.> Danny efficiently finishes with all the general shower ablutions so Daniel will have a clean bath when he switches in. <Maybe later when we visit we can bring Ma and Pa some flowers or somethin'. Yer better at picking those kinds of things...>  
  
<That'd b-be nice to br-bring 'em fwowers. We c-carn p-pick it togezzer. An' hehe glad me m-mind works well. Th-that was a noirce dream. > Daniel carefully watches his counterpart finish the shower.

Bad Cop stops the drain and lets the tub fill. He flops down and leans back against the tub edge watching the water level rise slowly up his toes. <Whenever yer ready buddy.>

<Th-thanks burdy...>

Good Cop takes a deep breath, still a little nervous, but at least there's no risk of toppling over like a tower of rocks. It's a little easier because Danny is willingly giving up control. That always makes switching an easier process. When it came to forcing switches while the other is unwilling, it took a lot of willpower, determination, and energy.

 

Daniel settles into control. There's an odd fuzzy, tingly wave (that foot falling asleep feeling) but it soon passes. Daniel slumps a little bit - his legs feel like jelly. Half of his face droops partially, it's an odd sensation, but Daniel can't see that result yet. Everything just feels a bit weird.

"MMmmrrff! Aaaaah..." he can't quite talk to his realization, only expressing the warm feeling of the relaxing water.

Danny happily hands over control. Them switching and being able to settle into his corner of their mind is another anchor of normalcy that Daniel is back and alive...he relishes the switch after so many days at the helm alone. He watches carefully, and while he can't feel exactly what Daniel is feeling of course, he can feel his joy at the warm bath and being able to experience it for himself.  
  
 _'Poor Daniel, can't even speak straight',_ he thinks. However, he relaxes as his counterpart does. It's so nice to feel him being happy while curled up safe in his corner of their mind.  <The bath feels nice yea? How ye doing though? Like, what does it feel like? Any parts ye can't move?>

If he was a cat, Daniel would probably be purring. He sinks down so the water is tucked under his chin. <Aaahh~ Fuueels nice. Doin' fine...>

He closes his eyes and settles, sighing and relaxing. His eyes perk a bit when he feels the water rise over his chin. Oh, he should turn off the faucet. He opens his eyes and tries to sit up, using his arms to prop himself up. They shiver and he's a bit wobbly.

< Mmfeel a littlr funny. Like foot fell asleep-p.> He clears his throat audibly.

With a little strain and concentration, Daniel reaches out a hand, it's shaking, but he manages to turn the faucet off and his hand drops into the water after, splashing him. He gives a small laugh and slowly rests, oozing back into aquatic bliss.  
  
He looks down at his toes and wiggles them slightly. <I can move my toes and arms... Is not vurry strong, though. I feel s-safe sittin'...> He tries to raise his hand, but splashes again dropping it back into the water. He chuckles because he likes the splash. <An my face... Like the dr-dream, does feel fuzzy. Half of it odd. Hmmm.> He clasps his hands over his stomach, and breathes calmly.  
  
Danny nearly dozes off as Daniel relaxes quietly. He thought he might never feel these things again. It's like how he felt in the dream curled up in Daniel's lap. Very safe and content. He smiles despite himself at how happy he is...  
  
But he blinks awake as Daniel struggles to turn off the faucet. He grimaces watching, a wave of guilt hitting him. He listens carefully as Daniel describes how his body feels. It indeed sounds like nerve or muscle damage. Least he seemed to be able to _feel_ everything, even if some body parts were a bit numb. Danny still can't believe it's something so fully affecting his counterpart and not himself.  
  
  
  
 _'It should have been me,'_ he thinks to himself, feeling terrible watching his brother struggle.

 

<Half of your face? Just like the dream. And like a foot falling asleep...well, when that happens it always comes back eventually, yea? You'll be ok G. It might take time but I bet you'll feel better, and I'll do anythin' to help, ye know that.> Danny tries being positive. He was thinking about how half body numbness is a stroke symptom, though the only thing affected by _half_ was Daniel's face.  
  
<Mmyeah, jus need time to-uh w-wake up! Haha.> Daniel remains just as positive and hopeful. He still feels strange, enforced by the fact that Danny isn't sharing any of his symptoms. He figures it is a best case scenario, though. He'd rather it was him struggling than Danny.

<Take it easy though, we're not in a hurry...I might doze off yer so cozy.> Bad Cop says lazily. <Just be sure to tell me when you want to get up.>

<Tharnk y-you, Burdy~> He lazily mumbles as he lets himself relax in the blanket of water. Eyes slowly shutting. Ah, he needed this...

  
  
After a little bit of time passes, Good Cop begins to stir.

 

<Mmmbuddy?> Daniel uses a gentle tone, he doesn't want to rudely wake his brother. <We shurd g-go an get frowers fer Ma n Pa...an a doc-docturr fer m-me...>

Danny 'blinks' awake as his counterpart rouses him gently. He'd fallen completely asleep in his corner of their mind. Daniel was so warm and relaxed and it was wonderful. How much time had passed? He'd forgotten the situation for a moment too, like everything was like usual before taco tuesday and...

Danny yawns and catches his bearings, processing what his brother said. <What time is it? Sorry buddy I completely dozed off...> His voice is husky and pleasantly sleepy.

Daniel giggles at the fact his brother had fallen asleep. That was so sweet and warmed his heart. <Mmmornin haha! Umm I dun-dunt know the time. Thar's no clock in tha tub-b!> He tries to straighten out, but no success.  He just splashes a little and chuckles.

<Y-you can find out though. Mmm too cozy to stand.> He giggles.

<Ah a' course,> Danny chuckles about there being no clock in there. He wasn't thinking. He startles as Daniel almost slips trying to move. Oh gosh - < Don't worry buddy, I gotcha...It's ok!>

 

He takes over and easily stands up. He pauses a moment to sigh. Both from how nice and warm their body is and also from sadness that Daniel couldn't do even this...

 

He dries off, avoiding looking at the broken mirror, and gets dressed in street clothes.  
  
 _Street clothes_. Off duty.  
  
  
  
It feels like the stunned quiet aftermath of a storm. Danny glances at the clock as he is pulling on a shirt,  < You were soaking quite a while. It's past 1. Though we did sleep in till about noon. >

_'We'...I took that for granted..._

<Thunk you burdy,>Daniel thanks as his counterpart takes over and he gently resettles into their mind. He smiles a little, thankful his brother is so careful and quick to his aid. He knew he was only worried, but he didn't want him to worry too much. Daniel knew that was a fat chance, though. He always needed Danny to protect him. He sighs...

<Hehe, ya we're b-both sleepyheads. It was noirce ba-bath. I'd like an-anotha one s-soon. > He gives a gentle mental hug.

< Usually we didn't have time for a bath. It was real nice to just relax with ye. And...> Danny pauses putting on their boots, < I'd not switched out with ye in days, I-I wasn't used to that at all...the quick moments you tried it yesterday didn't count.>  
  
<Ah yeah. So niiice! I thin-think we haffta have m-more for me ifff I cawn't stand.>

Daniel pauses. <W-we should g-go, yea? An... Dya think they h-have a spesh-speshual doctor for us?> He means in reference to that they are a unique case for humans.

Danny is all ready to go and grabbing their bike keys as Daniel asks about doctors, <We've not been to a _doctor_ doctor in years, Business was always patchin' us up with his robot medics. I hope there is someone we can see who can understand how we were born.  > He smiles and nods to himself. No way he's going to let anyone poke and prod them that doesn't respect their 'condition'.

Good Cop huddles himself as he watches his brother go about with movement easily. Ah, the bike! Danny loves his bike. The thought makes Daniel happy, but he flinches at the mention of Business.

<Mmmm... S'good hospital for Ma n' Pa. Mmaybe fer us too...>

< Yea, after all that's happened we might have a lotta time. Who knows if we'll have a job anytime soon...> Danny grabs their helmet and heads out the door. Hurt as he is, Danny's stride is back in his step knowing his brother is with him. Just feeling his presence is comforting.  
  
<Oooh, our job-bs...I h-hope I can wor-work...> He was getting anxious. There was so much to worry about after everything had happened. Would people even want them back on the force? It would be a nice change to work with and for people rather than their previous boss.

Danny feels his counterpart flinch and puts on a protective tone, < We'll inquire about a doc for ye when we get there. I want you to have t' best care. >  
  
Danny finds their bike in the garage for their apartment building and warms it up. < Ah! Do you remember the address of that good florist? >

Daniel blushes, his brother is too sweet. <Than-thunks. We'll get g-good docturrs. Oh an flor-florist, course! Is by the ba-bakery haha.>

< Thanks buddy, I can never remember. Course you do as it's by your favorite bakery. > Danny sends him a mental hug to try and reassure him as they zoom through down main street. He felt that jolt of anxiety. <I'm...I'm nervous about our job future too. We believed a lie for so long...dunno how easy it'll be for people to understand. We'll be ok though. We can do anythin' together. We'll make due.> Danny nods firmly, thinking he'd rather take care of family right now before anything else.

Good Cop cherishes the mental hug and makes a comforting squeak. He enjoys sitting in the back as Danny drives, he sends him a mental hug in return as he relaxes during the ride. <We d-do haff our par-parents and w-we ha-haff each oth-other...>

Of course he cared for his family first. He is worried for after. Would people accept them? What about friends? Would they have any? He was very sociable and liked talking to others. But who knows how people would react to their return. What of the master builders they helped? Danny fought off all those robots for them...

Daniel mental snuggles against Danny.

Danny feels his anxiety ease as his counterpart settles, and especially as he snuggles in. He hopes his strength will be enough for both of them.  
  
If Daniel keeps hopeful and happy so can he.

...

They find the florist and Bad Cop picks out some flowers - well, Good Cop picks out flowers through him at least.  
  
With blooms sticking out the top of their saddlebag they pull up to the hospital.  
  
Daniel had a lovely time picking out flowers. He really had an eye for spotting floral that would make Ma and Pa smile the brightest. He gave his counterpart a reassuring mental hug after they bought the ones they wanted. A bouquet of beautiful roses: red, pink, white, orange, and yellow! They would surely love all the colors.

During the drive, Good Cop is happily laying down watching the view from inside their mind. Despite the anxious talk earlier, he felt quite peaceful.

Danny swallows, prepping himself for all this.  
  
There are even some builders there working on cleaning up rubble around the building, like in many places across the city...  
  
Great.  
  
Wait, is that...yea...it is.  
  
'The Special' himself working with 'Wyldstyle' and Benny.  
  
<Gosh Ev-everyone is h-here! Speshul! MmB-ben, L-luss, W-wyldSti?> Daniel gives his brother another comforting hug like telling him not to worry, he is there with him.  
  
The only reason Danny is keeping it together is because of Daniel's reassurance. <Yea gang's all here...> Danny says stiffly, throat going dry. This is pretty much the opposite of what he can deal with right then. How can you begin apologize...when you feel unforgivable?  
  
Danny is so struck dumb with shock he doesn't notice the centaurian figure off to his side -

"Oh! Hey...!" A chipper voice says with surprise.  
  
Then there is the familiar happy voice that was the first to trust them at the tower. < U-Unikat!!>

Unikitty indeed had seen the cops do a loyalty 180 on Taco Tuesday. They had helped them escape. Without the cops' help they might not have made it back to the city. She did not fully trust them but...she knew they were not as bad as everyone thought. Everyone deserved a second chance. "What brings you guys here?" She asks, then sees the flowers. "You know someone in the hospital?" She smiles like she is touched at the idea of gruff old Bad Cop bringing someone roses.

Danny's eyes widen behind his sunglasses. What does he do? He wants very much to run away, but Daniel can't switch in and he can't just avoid this many master builders and - oh god was that the others noticing and coming over?!

Daniel feels his brother's anxiety and panic. He starts to worry. <Shhh shhh is ok, is ok!> He does his best mental hug, but it can only help so much.

Oh, this wasn't good. Daniel usually took care of the socializing part of the job, be it media reports or making suspects fall into false security. After everything that happened, interacting with those they once chased for so many years was no easy switch.

Switch! That's it! Daniel wants Danny to feel just as safe and protected as he does for him. He is determined to take the awkward talk for his counterpart, as nervous as he is -

 

<Switch!>

 

Daniel forces a switch. Once the sunglasses are swiftly replaced with the familiar trademark round glasses of Good Cop, their body starts to wobble. Daniel grabs the handlebar of their bike in an attempt to stabilize and gives a wide funny-drooping smile to Unikitty -

"Hi, P-p-p-pr-prune-cess Un-kit-kit-!!"

His gentle voice is familiar but horridly warped. He can't talk! He realizes too late and wobbles more. He grabs the handlebar with his other free hand, but his body starts to sink, until his whole body collapses and Daniel finds himself on the ground.

  
"Wh-Whorpsiii..."

  
He gives a panicked laugh and his body shivers. Oh, what a horrible mistake!  
  
Daniel looks up helplessly to the Princess and back at their bike, eying the roses. He just wants to see their Ma and Pa and give them the flowers. He is now just as frightened as Danny. His throat chokes up so no words escape his mouth aside from unintelligible babble, accompanied with odd body jerks in an attempt to move. Despite his odd conundrum, he does his best to hold back tears.

<'M SORRY DANNY! M SURRY! SURRY SURRY! 'M SURRY DANNY!>

It's true, that is exactly what Daniel helps him with. Because it is so usual, Danny can _feel_ that switch coming, and doesn't think twice about it as Daniel pushes himself into control and he retreats back to his corner of their mind.   That is, not until Daniel wobbles and tries to talk.  
  
Danny watches in horror as his brother collapses, he is too panicked to react quick enough. He then realizes he can't take control right away. Daniel had acted defensively not unlike that fateful night...they both need to calm down before he can switch again.  <DANIEL!!! Daniel no no it's okay, darn it just calm down, I'm not mad...> He tries to soften his voice. He just hopes Daniel is ok.

Unikitty pauses in confusion as Good Cop takes over. Why was he - they, talking so funny? She instantly gasps as Good Cop wobbles and falls. She jumps in to help, but she is too late to catch him. She kneels down and frantically puts her arms around him and tries to sit him up, "What's wrong? Oh my gosh...!"

She sees the others now running over.

"Princess! What's going on?!" Emmet calls out.

"Bad Cop?" Lucy says with shock and confusion as she sees who it is. Well, Good Cop by the glasses, but most of the master builders in circles just called him by the one they saw the most, which was Bad Cop.

"He just collapsed!" Unikitty cries.

Meanwhile internally Danny is hugging his counterpart and trying to ignore everyone standing over them seeing them like this. If Daniel gets hurt he'd never forgive himself. Danny knows he has to take over but he's still recollecting himself. His voice is like he's getting over a panic attack. < Daniel I'll - Oh gosh I'm sorry, I'll take over in a second, I - >

Daniel remains as still as he can and is doing his best to breathe deeply. His body is shaky but eased when Unikitty helps him up to lean against her. Gosh! They are so nice! Still accepting and worrying about them just like on Taco Tuesday. It gives Daniel hope.

Even with the comfort and success of not letting his eyes water, Good Cop is still scared and embarrassed. He can hear his brother's attempt to calm him down.

< 'm surry, surry, Danny,> he repeats weakly, ashamed of the position he put his counterpart in. He doesn't want BC to blame himself for this, but GC knows he would. He is so hard on himself.

Daniel looks up at the princess again and then spots the other master builders.  
  
Gosh, he must be a real sight. He whines a little and curls against Unikitty. He can feel Danny giving him mental hugs and it feels nice. He is calming down more and more, meaning a switch would be easier for the both of them. His fingers twitch towards the pair of sunglasses on his jacket < 'm surry. Surry Burdy. Surry Danny. 'M okaaaay. Jus surry... Dun't be mad. 'M here. You can tark to th-them. 'M surry Danny...>

Even though he's not in control of their lungs, Bad Cop takes some mental 'deep breaths' trying to cool himself down. There are so many of the core group of master builders there. Did they all HAVE to be working on the hospital today? He supposed it IS an important place to clean up first...it made sense but still...  
  
Metalbeard even joins the group, hobbling as quickly as he can until he's by Unikitty's side.  He looks down at his group of master builder companions and ex-enemy. Being the largest helper meant he was able to lug large piles of rubble to clean the mess faster. "What matter of troubling seas be this, Unikitty?"

Unikitty picks up Good Cop, with only minor effort as she is a lot stronger then she looks. Everyone watches with confusion. It's certainly better then twitching about on the ground, "Maybe we should take him into the hospital? He can't answer me! He just fell down suddenly and it was like he was having a seizure or something?!" She looks up at Metalbeard with big worried eyes.  
  
Daniel faintly looks at Unikitty when she picks him up. Gosh, she’s strong, he thinks when he’s easily lifted off the ground. He still shivers a little and twitches for his shades, but not as extreme as before. It feels nice to not be on the pavement. Feeling Danny attempting to calm down as well as his gentle tone to comfort him helps GC calm down more, too.  
  
"Easy, Lass. If that be the case, yaar, we best bring them inside. These medical brainiacs oughtta know something." Metalbeard looks just as confused and worried as Unikitty.

< Shhh shhh Daniel it's ok. I'm not mad...I just wish all these guys weren't here. Geezus. I'm switching in - > When Danny switches in, and puts on his sunglasses, he is there cradled in Unikittys arms like a limp, sullen looking cat.

Unikitty blinks as the body in her arms stills. "Bad Cop? Are you okay?" She tries again. She sees him breathing a bit shallowly and his body is kind of stiff.

 

He just wants to be put down. Darn it, this is embarrassing enough.  
  
"Put me down..." He manages without struggling and being too gruff about it. His heart is beating so fast he feels everyone staring at him. Thankfully their body is alright, Daniel didn't get hurt when he fell.

  
As Danny takes control, Daniel drifts to the back of their mind. He focuses on his breathing and gives a deep sigh after a moment. Safely back inside and his brother in control, Good Cop didn’t have to worry about talking or standing at least. He still felt bad that now Danny would be left in an awkward situation. He gave a reassuring nuzzle as thanks and to help encourage his counterpart.<Y-you ca-can d-do th-this, Burddy…>  
  
Metalbeard looks over the cop as he speaks normally with no trouble and goes stiff as a brick. This must be Bad Cop in control now. Even the ol’ pirate was a bit puzzled on their special switching case. He just knew to fear them in the past, but now, in Unikitty’s arms, he needs as much help as the rest of them.  
  
" Whoa, Bad Cop! You okay, dude?" Benny shares Metalbeard’s feelings, but has more of a soft spot for the cops since they did let him build a spaceship FINALLY.

< Thanks G, and yer sure yer okay? Just relax and...hhggnn...I'll just try and channel your social abilities, I might need to get used to this if you'll be outta commission for a while, > Danny grimaces to himself.

"I'm...I'm fine." Bad Cop addresses Metalbeard and Benny. He struggles, why had that centaurian master builder not put him down yet?!

"Woah! Sure you can stand?" She holds onto him a moment longer then has to set him down. She inches closer to her cyborg friend and whispers to him, "Someone's a grumpycat."

Metalbeard and Benny exchange glances and observe the cop regaining his stature. Metalbeard leans down a bit to hear Unikitty better. He gives a small chuckle and a nudge. “Aye, he’s always been,” he whispers back. He straightens up when Bad Cop addresses them.

Unikitty giggles back to Metalbeard with agreement.  


Danny dusts himself off and straightens his shirt. He takes a deep, indignant breath and glances between all the master builders. "I’m fine, I told ye…” He swallows and turns, picking up the flowers and making sure his bike is in order. "I don’t need yer help…so…ye can all stop staring and get back to yer business.”  


Lucy huffs and draws closer, “If you’re not here for yourself then who are the flowers for?”

“Lucyy…don’t antagonize him,” Emmet says out of the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay,” She elbows him. Unikitty trusts him and if she does, then all of them were pretty much defused to the former henchman of Lord Business.

Good Cop nuzzles Bad Cop as best as he can.  <'M furn, 'm fine burddy. H-here fer you. Ye can d-do it!>

Daniel listens to BC’s answer the others and hears the small exchange between Lucy and Emmet. <Mmb-buddy, at leas’ tell ‘em w-we’re he-here fer Mm-Ma an’ Pa. Th-they’re n-not dangzer. An’ m-mayb-be fr-friends wi-with us. > His optimism is returning at the thought of new friends.

< Thanks buddy...> Danny replies to his counterpart, relying heavily on his calming words right then. It is so nice to have his support back.

<Friends with **US**? After what we did? I don't think I can even face them much less try and be _friends_. But...I'll least try for ye, > Danny sighs thinking _'this is not my department.'_ Unikitty had said 'it's ok, they are nice now' back at Octan tower, and that sure was a lot more then he thought they deserved. It's not that he doesn't _want_ to be friends...  


"I'm here to see our parents," Danny replies to Wyldstyle, not looking at the others but is instead still fussing with his bike with his back turned. "I'm sorry...that I snapped at ye all." He adds in a murmur.  


“Your parents?” Lucy gasps softly. “Ohh - I’m so sorry.”

 _‘They are hurt because of ME’,_ Danny thinks to himself with clenched fists.

“I’m…also here for me brother.” He turns around, holding the flowers. He twists up his mouth and continues, “He…got hurt during all this insanity too. He’s the one ye saw fall a min ago…”

“Good Cop?” Unikitty nods, very concerned and intrigued, “How come you’re okay? I don’t understand?”

“We don't know either,” Danny looks to the side, “It's why we need to see a doctor.”

Daniel gives comforting hugs and pats, proud that Danny fully answered. He is glad his mental 'movements' were not hindered in their mind as his motor skills were physically. <Th-there ya go. c-C'mon, m-mayb w-we can. Beny s-seemed wurrr-worried... Th-they tr-trust us. > He can feel the pang of guilt from Danny and does his best to reassure him. <Shhh, shhhh, burdy. 'm here, weurrr okay.>  
  
Metalbeard takes off his hat, "Sorry to hear 'bout ye mum and pa."

Benny whispers to Unikitty, "Maybe it's a brain thing?"

Unikitty whispers back, "That is what I was thinking Ben...it has to be?"  
  
Danny returns the mental hugs. It is a bit like if they were both standing talking to the others, he'd be there hand in hand with Daniel. Danny was the one being the protector but he'd fall without Daniel. "Thanks," Danny nods in return to Metalbeard. "So far it looks like they should be just fine. We really should get in there." He bites his lip and glances towards the hospital entrance. "I'm sorry you all will have to excuse me..." He walks off to get away from everyone, heading for the hospital entrance.

Emmet and Lucy turn as he walks by, eying him, "Hey man, hope they are okay, alright?" Lucy adds.

"Yea just call us if you need us?" Emmet offers.  
  
"Aye, laddies, ye just holler." Metalbeard says.

" Yeah, dudes! Everyone's volunteering to BUILD SPACESHIPS! Oh-and help haha!" Benny laughs.  
  


Daniel feels the hug in return and nuzzles back. <G-good job-b, Buddy! They're nice. Tell 'em b-bye for us! Orr fr-from m-me.>

Danny glances back and nods to them all, and manages to grumble out a gracious _'Thank ye'_ before he is gone.  
  


Metalbeard lowers a bit to whisper to Unikitty and to the others, <Hope the lads be alright. We best let 'em be.>  
  
"Mmm, they seem to have a lot to attend to. We'll need to bug them later to see how Good Cop is," Unikitty watches Bad Cop disappear into the hospital with those sweet flowers for their parents. No one evil could pick out such cute flowers. 

Benny joins the whispering, "But what about after? They were crazy police dogs that hunted us out. Not sure how cool other people will be with them. I mean, unless they've got a spaceship, but-"  
  
"Unikitty trusts 'em. Others should, too." Metalbeard says with a finite wisdom. "C'mon Spaceman, could use your gravity for this here rubble. This kragled mess won't be cleanin' itself.  
  
The Princess is touched people put so much faith in her opinion. Though she and Metalbeard go way back...she smiles and turns to get back to work on the cleanup effort.

"Good Luck Bad Cop!" Emmet calls after him.

Lucy humphs, but bites her lip and sighs. "Seems Business hurt everyone even his own people...geeze."

"Yea," Emmet agrees sadly. "Come'on guys let's get back to work! We wanna be sure this hospital is fully operational soon as possible! " He rallies everyone to get back to the clean-up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops pay their parents a visit in the hospital. They are recovering from being affected by the Kragle chemical agent. The cops then must check themselves into the Bricksburg hospital to see if anything can be done for Good Cop, but tensions run high from Bad Cop's anxiety to them being feared by the general public for what they did as Business's right hand man.

 <I h-hope Ma n' Pa like the fl-flowers!>  
  
<I'm sure they will.>

Danny walks through the hallways, avoiding eye contact with anyone he passes. With all the master builders they are bringing in who were injured at the big standoff yesterday, last thing he needs is for one to confront him.

<Here's the room,> Bad Cop whispers to his counterpart, even tho no one can hear them. <Maybe we can get you in a chair to see Ma and Pa. I know they'd wanna see you too, last time we were so shocked at your condition we forgot to consider to just keeping you sitting. > He pauses a moment but continues soberly, <But don't worry we'll be sure you can give'em a hug. Your hugs can cheer anyone up.>

Good Cop does his best at reassuringly hugging and petting his counterpart as he walks through the hospital hallway. He shares the same worry of being recognized, but is more concerned about their parents.

<Yeah. I wan-wanna h-hug 'em. I'll need a ch-chair, pl-please, yeah. Mmake sure it's cl-close to th-their b-bed.>

<A' course...> He nods in reply. No way he'd let Daniel fall again, that was not pleasant for either of them.  
  
Danny is still a bit jittery. All those master builders seeing them like that. Least it was Emmet and his group, the ones they helped on Taco Tuesday, and not a random crew of them. They had seemed...nice. He couldn't believe it.  
  
 _'Enough of those thoughts. You got parents to check on,'_ he tells himself.

  
He takes a deep breath and walks inside.

Pa is sitting up in bed reading a magazine. He looks soon as the door cracks open. He was expecting it to be the nurse but...oh, it's the boys! "Son," He sounds tired but he is happy to see him. He's just glad they all made it out alive, especially Daniel...they had been so worried he'd be hurt so bad that...

"How are both of ya?" He can see the flowers and Danny's bashful, avoiding eye contact mannerisms.

Ma meanwhile is resting in her bed next to Pa's. She was looking out the window, it is a clear blue sky, and despite some of the carnage of the city, it is still a pretty view to behold. She turns when she hears Pa speak up.

Her eyes fall onto BC and she can't help but give a small, happy gasp at the sight of him. “Oh, look, Pa, there're my angels.” She reaches an arm over to Pa, but can't reach him because his bed is just beyond her grasp. Her voice is also as tired as Pa, but sweet with excitement to see her sons again. “Come in, come in, Nurse might be bringing in tea soon.”

<Hi Mum, Hi Dad...> His voice is weak and he knows they can't hear him, but Good Cop is so happy to see them. Danny could probably feel the itch of him wanting to greet them so badly. _Just hold your horses, Daniel!_

Pa keeps meaning to ask if they can move their beds closer, he'd love to be able to hold hands with his wife easier. He chuckles at how sweetly she addresses their sons. They are grown men but she always treats them like they are her little boys.

Danny attempts a smile and comes over awkwardly, "Hey Mummy, Daddy. Daniel says hi too. He picked these out for you," Danny hands the flowers to Ma as he knows she'd appreciate to hold them more. "We're...we're ok." He swallows, "Been all a bit of a shock, a' course. Daniel is still having trouble takin' and the like. I've been takin' good care of him though." He pulls up a chair between their beds and sits on it backwards, "We're the ones who should be askin’ how YOU are."

Pa hesitates. There was something the doctors told him that morning that he is not sure he wants to tell his son. "We are all alive, that is what most matters after all that craziness."

Her brow furrows as she listens to BC describe their condition. Poor Daniel to be struggling so much. She still remembered the tragic day that everything went to hell for the cops. Poor dears. “I know you'll take good care of him. You boys have always been a team.”  
  
She gives a concerned look to Pa as she knows what he's hesitant to tell. She nods to him as if saying _‘you'll have to tell them eventually, dear’_ but knows he'll tell when he's ready. “Yes, dearies, we're fine. Happy to see you, a'course. Be stayin' here a while, but we'll be home before ye know it.”

Good Cop sits quietly in their mind, listening to the whole conversation. He is a little anxious about showing himself, especially knowing what kind of state his physical body is in when he takes over <B-be shh-sure ta haf my arms on th-the bed when yo-you're ready... Jes' cl-close enuff.>

Danny squeezes his mother's hand before she lets him go. He often thinks how he doesn't deserve such awesome parents. They are the sweetest old cops you could ever meet, still at work part time in their small town precinct out in the country, even if they are technically retired now.

"Yea, ye boys will make it through jes fine, yer ma is right. You're a great team." Pa confirms with a smile. He also nods back to her, confirming her silent statement.

< Sure thing buddy.> Danny replies to his brother, body racked with emotion. He leans his arms onto the chair back considering them both, "Thanks....We - we just want you guys to be okay. We were so worried," He bites his lip and slumps over his folded arms, sunglasses still visible over them. "We're jes so sorry...I'M sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen," He slumps further.

"D-Daniel wanted to give you both a hug," He abruptly stands and turns the chair around and comes to lean on Pa's bed first, hoping this would be enough support for Daniel to switch in with.

“ Oh, Danny, it's ok, dear,” she starts softly but quiets down when BC stands up to greet Pa first. She watches from her bed with a gentle smile. Her boys had been through so much, it broke her heart. She just wanted her babies happy.

<Th-thanks, Burdy,> Good Cop gives a mental hug, melting into a switch. With BC's swift hands, the shades are replaced with round glasses and the cop's body slumps more as Daniel settles into place. Half of his face droops, but he smiles nonetheless. Resting his head on one arm, he grins up at Pa. His other hand reaches up, shivering a little and rests on their father's hand*

“MmmH-hi Daad.” His voice is weak, but he’s still smiling. His eyes water slightly. He wishes he could talk and walk properly and really give a proper hug. He lifts his torso to adjust himself, trembling, and flops onto the bed when he's reached a more favorable position. His head is still smiling up at Pa, both hands now resting on Pa's arm. He hopes his current state won’t scare their parents too much.

Ma watches how obvious the change between Danny and Daniel is and holds in a concerned gasp. _Goodness, the poor dears._ She patiently waits her turn, clasping her hands over her lap and gives a reassuring smile from her bed.

Pa cop is just as concerned for the state their son is in. They never thought it could be possible just one of them could be hurt like this. They didn't get to talk to him before as he fell when he switched in the other day and Danny took over right away.

Pa smiles at Daniel and grips his hand snugly, his free hand on top of his son’s trembling one. "Hey son, hangin' in there...?" He frees a hand to pet at his son's hair, "You boys seen a doctor yet?" He studies the nerve damage Daniel seems to be suffering from, from his body to his face.

Danny watches carefully in case his brother runs into trouble. It's really soothing though to be there with their parents, despite all the angst associated with it. He can’t believe they can forgive him…

Daniel nods at Pa's first question. “Ya,” he manages to say, definitely hanging in there. He shakes his head at the second question. Seeing a doctor is next on their list. But he feels comfortable and safe feeling his father pet his hair and hold his hand. “Ubbb.. Mmm...” He struggles to speak and sighs. He squeezes onto Pa's hand and nuzzles against his side, then tries again, “Mm’love you... Mm ha-happy.” He smiles softly.  
  
Ma watches with her concerned motherly look combined with the background glow of thinking ‘ _my sweet boys’._

"Oh me boy..." Pa continues petting his hair and smiles. Poor thing he can't even talk well. He can understand enough though. He leans over and kisses his head, "We're so happy you're ok, as in here at all." He pats him on the arm and chuckles, "Go give yer Ma a hug she looks like she is about to explode over there.”

< You want me to move ye....do you think you can slide over? It's only a foot or two.> Danny wants to help Daniel any way he can but he also doesn't want to baby him or make him feel helpless. He is so happy to feel his brother so content; it is so nice to be there in their parent's arms.

Good Cop smiles at the gentle kiss. “Mmmgla...” <glad you're o-ok, too...> His eyes shine more. Not being able to talk is giving him a heavy heart, but he remains optimistic since his parents and brother are so supportive.  
  
He tries to look over to Ma, but glances up at Pa as he can't turn to see that well. “O-o-okay.” <Uumm, I might need s- _some_ help. Hang onnn… >

Daniel gives Pa one last squeeze and sends him a small kiss. He doesn't want to flop over his dad if his body decides to drop. He sits up, resting against the chair's back and turns his head, hands falling to the side to hold onto the armrests, focusing on sliding the chair. He exerts some force and the chair budges a bit, and his feet fumble. They're definitely the weakest of his whole body. A little frustrated, he gives a small nervous, chuckle. <Wh-whoopsie…>

<Can y-you do the wra-rest, please? M surry. >

Ma watches with concern from her bed but stays quiet.

Pa would get up to help but he can't walk any better than his son. "Goodness, can...can yer brother help ye?” He bites his lip, unsure. He hates to see his son having so much trouble and can't help.

Danny allows Daniel to do what he can. He even looks like he can do it all on his own for a moment. It sure is better than not letting him try at all. < Of course...ye did well. I'm proud of ya for trying.>

Danny switches with his counterpart. He easily moves the chair and resettles in front of Ma wedged right up against the bed. He looks at her with a guilty face, and takes her hand, petting over it with his thumbs, "Hey mum," He manages a smile, and glances at the flowers in her lap, "We'll need to getcha water for those. Umm...H-here's Daniel for ye..." He's not normally so reluctant to talk to his parents, but the guilt over what he did is still too much. He slides control over to Daniel quickly and retreats to his corner of their mind.

Ma reaches her hands out and holds onto Danny's hands. “Hello luv,” she greets him with her sweetness, seeing the pain in his eyes hurts. She knows he feels guilty, but she's not the least bit mad. Before she can comfort him, her other son is given control.

<Thunks, Burdy.> Daniel greatly appreciates his brother's help. Everyone is being gentle and patient with him. He hopes he will get better soon, but it will definitely take some time.

Their hands still in Ma’s grasp, GC slowly droops and rests against the side of Ma's bed as he takes control. “H-hi Mum.” He is still weak, his voice a little shaky as he's not sure if he can hold back his tears any longer.

Ma strokes his hair. “Hello, deary. How's my sweetheart?”

Good Cop smiles more and nuzzles, he opens his mouth but he only fumbles with words and stops.

“Shhhh, I'm so proud of you and your brother. Being so strong for yer old parents. And the flowers, beautiful dearies, thank you.” She caresses his face, studying the nerve damage the same way Pa had. “It'll be alright. Takes more than this to stop the Cop family.”

Good Cop snorts and chuckles. He gets his optimism from his parents for sure. A tear escapes his eye, but he's still grinning, happy to be reunited with his family. It was hard to imagine how much chaos ensued in 3 short days.

“You look after your brother, too, alright? Your Ma an' Pa will always love you both.” She leans down and kisses her son's forehead.

Daniel nuzzles and relaxes more. He closes his eyes as tears stream down his face. Their mother starts to hum as she continues to pet his hair to calm them down. She knows it isn’t only Daniel who feels deep mixture of sadness and relief.

Pa smiles warmly watching the exchange going on next to him. His poor boys, especially Daniel, can't even talk straight. Will he get function back? He knows Danny will take care of him no matter what; just to think of it is so sad...

Safe and snug like someone tucked into bed, Danny watches his counterpart from his mind corner. He is struggling to even talk. Their Ma has such a soothing manner about her. He again shares in Daniel's comforting. He likes it when Ma addresses them both like that. He knows that she knows he was running away from them, but course they know he can hear them even when Daniel is control. <Aw Ma...> He sighs softly. < Course we'll look after each other. She's not gotta worry about that.> He mentally leans against his counterpart, relaxing with him.

Danny then realizes Daniel is crying. Aw geeze he never knows what to do when he cries. He has to admit his own chest has been choked up too but...Daniel is more open to show his emotions to the outside world. < Buddy...it's alright. It's - it's gonna be alright ye hear?>

“Mmhmm....” Daniel answers both to Ma and to his brother. The tears stream down his face and he hiccups a little.

“There, there, luv. Mama's here.”

Good Cop buries his face against her side and hugs the blanket, he shivers a little. “Mmmlub you, mmmaa.”

“Mummy loves you, too – and so does your Pa, _and_ your brother. So happy you're safe. Both of you. It'll be okay, luvs.” She pulls GC up a bit to give him the hug that he couldn't do so well in return.

Daniel isn’t sure why he is crying himself. Just all the emotions pouring out from all the worry, anger, sadness, relief. Both his parents are hospitalized and he himself can't function fully. There is just so much going on, Daniel needed to let it all out. His body shivers and his hand squeezes onto his mother's hand and a corner of her blanket.  


Ma pets his back. “It's ok. It'll be ok. Shhhh. Ye both are so brave. My brave boys.”  


It isn't just Daniel's emotions spilling over to him (though of course he can feel Daniel's worry and anger and everything else) - Danny himself gets overwhelmed with emotion too hearing his parents and brother all venting like that. He's always the last to break but, he too sometimes needs to let it go.

Bad Cop nudges gently into a switch and when they raise their head next time, slipping off Daniel's glasses, Ma is met with his eyes. The tears are his as well. "T..thanks Mum." He licks his lips and rubs tears off his face, "We're happy you're okay too...I...trust ye guys, I do. I wasn't in right mind -" He hugs onto her and lays down, "Yer the best parents in the whole world."  
  
From how his head is laid he can look over at both of them, eyes glossy. "I'm so sorry..."

Pa nods, throat choking up, "We understand son, it wasn't - it wasn't yer fault." He pauses and then says, "Now don't be sittin' in here with us all day you guys gotta get to a doctor yerself."

Still sobbing and shivering as their Ma pets him soothingly. Danny softly switches in and Daniel allows it, of course. He's always happy to give his brother time with the parents. He knows he needs it now more than ever. In the mean time, he continues to have tears run down his ‘face’ as he sits quietly in their mind.

Ma can always tell when her boys have switched places. Mother knows her children the best. She greets Danny's tearful eyes with a smile and a hug. “Shhh, shhhh, it's alright, Danny boy. My dear precious son.” She lightly pets his face and hugs him gently. She exchanges looks with Pa as she pets his hair. Their poor sons suffering the aftermath of the whole thing breaks her heart. But she smiles with hope, knowing they'll be fine, they're all back together again.

After another hug, she ruffles Danny's hair. “Your father's right, dearies. Best get yourselves checked.” She gives Danny a kiss on his forehead.

Daniel sniffs and wipes his face. <T-they're r-right... C-can I guh-give wuh-one lass h-hug?>

Danny grips her hand tighter for a moment when she calls him 'Danny-boy'. No one cept family ever calls him that. He sits up, not crying anymore but his face is streaked with tears. He rubs at his eyes, nods to both his parents, and then accepts the kiss on his forehead from his Ma. "We'll be back, and call if ye need ANYTHING. Anything at all." He stands and embraces her, then runs over to his Pa and hugs him with a pat on the back, then back over to Ma, sitting and hugging her, "And Daniel too...he wants to give a hug goodbye."

<All yours buddy...>

“You're such sweet lads.” She hugs her Danny boy, then sits back patiently waiting for the switch.

<Thunk you...> Good Cop switches over and droops again as before. His hands wrap around her arm and he nuzzles the best he can. He shivers a little, but it's not as bad as before. Ma hugs him back and pets his hair, kissing his forehead. GC can't reach her, but he blows her a kiss as he did for Pa. “Mmmluv muu...”

“We love you, too, sweetheart.” She caresses his hair and gives one last squeeze. “You two go take care of yourselves now. Your father and I will be fine. Thank you so much for visiting.”

<Hurr ya go, burdy... I Mmmight cr-cry again... >  


Danny is quiet as he switches with his counterpart, standing up and composing himself. He puts on his sunglasses and pockets Daniel's snugly. He gives a nod to his parents, unable to say anything else to them. However as he is leaving the nurse is just opening the door.  


"Oh! I didn't know there was a visitor, I'm sorry." She says, startling at the tall, broad man there. He makes an imposing figure even out of his gear - doesn't help the nurse is very small and short. In her hands is a tray with tea and some snacks.

"I was here last night when we brought them in...my parents yea." Bad Cop fumbles his words a bit, "Call me for any reason, you have my cel number on file, correct?"

"Yea, you’re one of their sons? You must be the Danny or Daniel on the emergency contact list?"

"Both of those, yea." He glances back at his parents and gives a smile.  


Before she can ask in confusion he darts out. She blinks then closes the door to go take care of her patients.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Good Cop was just as surprised at the nurse's presence - <She's n-nice...> He giggles as they walk away.  
  
<Yea, though just as confused as everyone else.> He sighs despondently,< Alright so we go to...the front desk?  For ourselves? > Danny swallows, prepping mentally for having to see a doctor. He very much dislikes doctors. He's already almost to the front of the hospital as he talks to his counterpart, hands in pockets.

Daniel is trying to recompose himself and get his positive energy back. Sniffing back his tears, he chuckles, <g-good to a-sssee th-them. Than-k fer yer h-help...>

As Bad Cop walks down towards the desk he rests mentally against him. <Mmyeah...ye can do it, Burdy. Jes tell 'm that w-we have the sha-shared body condish. Mmmaybe they haffa speshulist fer us.>

< Of course! Daniel, don't ever feel bad about me helpin' ye out. Yer hurt, yer me brother. I'd do anythin' fer you, ye know that.> Danny leans on him mentally too, like they were back to back supporting each other. It was really nice, seeing their parents. He was worried but they really have the best parents ever.  
  
One step at a time.

< Specialist? I don't think those exist for people like us. Remember when we were kids the doc who looked at us found out we really were two people? And there had been other cases in history like us, but none were livin' currently according to the records. Crazy. Would be kind of neat to meet someone else like us. >  
  
<Thanks, burdy,> Daniel nuzzles, thankful for his support and patience. <An' haha, couldn't h-hurt ta ask. Docfer uniq-kle cases. Mmmmweurre tha s-speshul!>

  
Danny walks into the main office and hesitates before going up to the desk, < We'll have to see who they recommend based on what we tell'em. I just hope someone can see us today... >

 

"Can I help you?" The receptionist smiles. He's a nice looking young man. Perky.

 

"Uhhh, yea. I need a doctor. I mean, need to schedule an appoint, asap if possible."

"So it's an emergency?" He looks Danny over like he seems alright.

Danny works his jaw a moment before getting ready to start the explaining. He just is thankful the man doesn't seem to recognize him, in the sense that he is not scared. Not everyone knew their faces right off.

Daniel listens to Danny speak with the receptionist. He coaches Danny and comforts him with a hug like saying ‘ _you can do it!’_  
  
<Is fer both of usss. Mayb not emurrgenss. We jes concerned?> He paps Danny mentally and nuzzles him, trying to calm him down.

Danny is thankful for his brother's help right then. It might not look it to the receptionist but it was a total joint effort at the moment. He loosens a bit at Daniels’ joke about ‘the special’. <Heh buddy, that’s a good one.>

He hated calling how they were born a ‘condition’ but he doesn’t know how else to explain it in medical terms, “First, what ye have t’ know is I’m actually a ‘we’. Me and me brother share a body. We were born this way, it’s called ‘Gemini Condition’ or ‘Dual born’ somethin’ or other.”  
  
He leans an arm on the counter and continues, “There was an….incident where we suffered brain trauma with some kind of electric shock. I seem to be mostly okay but me brother is having trouble walking and talking and half of his face seems nerve damaged.   Ummm, basically we need a brain specialist. I guess?” He grimaces like he is unsure and geeze the receptionist is giving him a strange blank look.

 

“Didcha get all that son?” Danny’s aviators stare back at him.

 

The man nods and starts clicking away at his keyboard, “Uhhh yea, I’m sorry I’ve just never heard of such a thing! Must be really rare? I’ll check our doctor database. “

 

“Thanks,” Danny sighs, leaning on Daniel more inside their mind.

 

“Here just fill out this form,” he hands Danny a touch pad, “So we can transfer any medical records. Take a seat and I’ll hopefully have some info for you in just a few minutes.”

He takes a seat and a lot of people in the waiting room stare at him nervously. Darn it, some of them must recognize them.  
  
Good Cop is very proud of his 'Special' joke. He continues to pester his brother and cheers him on as he explains their ‘condition’. <See! Ya gotis! Gourd job-b-budeh!>

Danny is then handed the forms and Daniel feels his nervousness when others recognize the once fearsome cop <It'll b-be okay. 'M here. We ca-can switch mmayb...Um. We'll b-be okay.> Daniel isn't sure how effective switching in would be, but he always wanted to take the social bullet for Danny. Maybe switching would show how much they were hurt and needed medical aid. Or the classic happy, positive smile from him despite his warped face might ease people’s fear.

Danny would love to switch, to be honest. He was on his own three days and now still is doing all the legwork. When they had their relaxing long bath and he was able to really switch out with his counterpart for a length of time, and take that lovely nap in his corner of their mind…it was so nice. He craved and missed it.  They usually were constantly switching all day. Normalcy and their in sync routine had been snatched away from them.

< Only if ye feel comfortable G. I mean, we ARE sitting down, > Danny notes the cushy waiting room chair has armrests. < Ye always did best with the public, like whenever we had to go around getting info and talking to people to calm them down ye did most of that. Yer smile is so comforting,> Danny nods to himself.

He gives an attempted smile at a nervous looking mom and teenager just a seat over from him. They look like they are regretting that the only open seats were near to them. The teen buries her face back into her handheld game after exchanging looks with Bad Cop.

 

“I’m not on duty ye know,” He says, half-heartedly fills out the form on the touch pad.

 

The mother bites her lip in nervousness and puts an arm around her son, she whispers to him but Danny can just make it out - “It’s okay dear, the President isn’t in charge anymore, he can’t hurt you or any of the other master builders…”

 

The kid must be a young master builder just coming into their powers. Kids fell under the radar cause Business was only really interested in older builders with a lot of power or some gumption to want to infiltrate his company, aka ones who were part of the 'chaos terrorists' the cops assumed were the ones trying to destabilize the realms (which was a fabrication, the cops now knew). Didn’t mean parents weren’t scared for their builder kids whose ability was into master territory. At what age would they become a 'threat' and catch the attention of the government?

Good Cop watches with a fallen heart as he sees the fear in the others. They're different now. Business lied to them! He wished he could make that clear to everyone. It wasn't going to be that easy, but they're at a hospital; they're a patient just like everybody else -  
  
He then hears the conversation between the mother and child . <Wh-when ye furnish th-the-uh ferm, an' give it ta tha guy, mm. I'll switch wh-when yer sitting. Okaay?>

<Alright buddy, if that's what ye want.> Bad Cop replies to his brother, finishing with the form and clicking 'send' at the bottom. He remembers when stuff used to be on paper, times sure had come a long way. He puts the tablet off to the side on the empty chair immediately next to him and sighs softly. He wants to say something to the kid and parent there but...he doesn't know what to say. A simple _‘Sorry we wrongly imprisoned master builders and thought you were all terrorists. We’re cool, right?’_ doesn’t have a nice ring to it.

 

“We never meant to _hurt_ anyone innocent,” Danny speaks up, turning towards the kid and parent, “We were…wrong…” He grits his jaw, and then turns the gaze of his sunglasses towards the kid. “We’re not gonna hurt you.”

 

“Damn right you were wrong,” The mom is not so forgiving, though the kid seems caught in the middle. She grabs her and gets up as their name is called to go see who they were waiting for. They vanish down the hall, the kid giving a glance back like they were surprised to hear such a thing from the likes of ‘scary ruthless unstoppable’ Bad Cop, and were open to hear more.

Danny slumps in his chair and sighs to himself. < All set for ye, > He speaks to his brother despondently.

Daniel listens as his counterpart attempts to speak to the kid and mother. He didn't even coach him to talk, so Good Cop is very proud of his counterpart. He flinches when the mom snaps at Danny. He hugs Danny as hard as he can. When the child looks back, he smiles as he did generally seem more accepting. Children are the future after all. Maybe there's hope. Daniel believes they'll be accepted eventually, they're on the right path now at least. Learned the errors of their ways.

<Fanx, burdy... Prowd of you. > He nuzzles him before switching in.  
  
As soon as Daniel takes over, their body droops and slumps in the chair. He grips his hands on the armrest and his head hangs down. Frustrating. He clears his throat and adjusts himself so he sits up a little more rather than melting off his chair. He tries to use his foot for support to help him sit back, but it only slips. He relies on his arms instead and eventually gets comfortable. Even manages to look around.

Some folks look at the cop strangely; he is not as frightening now that he has on those big, round-framed glasses. What is wrong with his face, though? Good Cop gives a smile to some of the people, a polite nod and clasps his hands over his lap and sighs quietly. His head hangs a bit, but he still has his smile on. It could be some time before the doctor gets to them, maybe he'll nap.

Some young adults whisper to themselves, eyeing the cop. There's a small whisper of _"scribble, like a scribbly face" that_ can be heard, but Daniel doesn't seem to notice.

Danny feels a bit better with the reassurance from his brother. His hugs are so comforting. < Thanks, I...I tried. > He replies after Daniel switches with him. He is poised to take control again if need be but Daniel doesn’t fall out of the chair and keeps sitting up. < You got it buddy…that’s it. > He coaxes him.  
  
<Mmmthank ye, fank you, burdy.> He is glad Danny is so supportive and patient with him.

Poor Daniel must indeed look nowhere near as threatening as himself. Besides his open face, his current injured state made him look like a kicked puppy. Danny leans on him inside their mind and gives dirty looks to anyone giving Daniel a funny expression.  
  
Wait, what was that whispering? < Did they just say ‘ _scribble face’_ ….? Am I hallucinating…? What kind of thing t’ say is that…?> Danny says with disgusted surprise.

The receptionist comes over suddenly and points to the touch pad, “Are you done sir? I got your forms alright.” He notes the different glasses, how the man’s face is off and how he is sitting. He looks like a totally different person! – “Oh, was this…what you were talking about?”

<Huh? Scwibble? Di-didn't hurr anythin'. Huh?> Good Cop wasn't paying attention to what people were saying. He was just resting, and making the occasional smile to a neighbor sitting nearby.

Daniel perks up when he hears the receptionist. He lifts his head up and gives him a gentle laggy smile. “H-hi . Mmyaas. Mm.”

People observe the cop and his odd mannerisms. He wasn't the fearsome cop they were used to hearing about. He was damaged in a way like many of the other patients. Some continued to whisper to themselves _"yeah, like scribbled on, man." "shush! Rude!"_ Daniel doesn't hear, though, he's trying to talk to the receptionist.

God Cop raises his hand and points to the tablet, shivering a little. “Mmmya durn...Fffank myu.” He gives his smile, doing his best to talk with how he can.

"Oh my," The receptionist whispers to himself. Not that he didn't BELIEVE him but to see it first hand - that indeed looks serious. He picks up the pad and gives a nod of thanks. "I'll put a priority note on the doctor request, alright? Just sit tight." He also doesn't take notice of the others whispering, he usually tunes out the chatter of the waiting room.

 

< He's actually pretty nice,> Danny says, still giving an internal squint to all the whispering he is hearing - he is indeed paying more attention than his brother to it. < Yea just...just rest G. Pay everyone no mind, ye got every right to be here just as they do.> He tries to settle down and relax, but he doesn't like the idea of anyone looking at Daniel funny. He deserves so much better than that.

“Mmhmm!” Daniel happily nods to the receptionist and watches him return to his post. He turns back to the view of the rest of the waiting patients. His eyes meet a few folks, and he grins and gives a shaky wave. Some of the adults give an awkward smile and look away while some of the younger teens and adults smile and wave back.

<Vury nice! Hope I didn't scurr 'im much> Good Cop drops his hand and sinks back into his seat. He looks down at his lap. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes. Resting sounds nice. <Wurr patients, too, yea.>

< You didn’t scare him. Heh, you could never be that scary. He was just surprised to see I was serious before when I told him what was wrong. > He closes his 'eyes' too and leans on Daniel giving a feeling like they are leaning on each other's shoulders.

Danny chokes up suddenly as he settles in with his counterpart. He wishes he could go back, and tell himself a week ago that everything was going to go horribly wrong. That Business was going to hurt Daniel. That he should have just taken his chances and run away, gotten a new identity or something so Business couldn't track them down… _anything_. Anything to go back and prevent this from happening to his brother.

 

The momentary jolt of anger and frustration passes quick as it came _. ‘He’s alive that’s what matters. Cool yer jets. Daniel needs you now, you gotta put him first.’_

<Yeah. Bet I rook a l-little si-silly haha.> He feels Danny resting against him and is comforted. His counterpart is so good to him. He knows he couldn't get over the guilt that easily, but just as Danny was there for Daniel, he would be there for Danny. He nuzzles back and sighs.

<M glad we saw Ma an' P-pa. That was nice...Shhhh> He's trying his best to comfort Danny as he enjoys resting inside their mind.

Bad Cop yawns too, nuzzling back. His nerves relax. He wonders if they tried to explain how this felt to people, if anyone could understand it - how they can kind of 'interact' without doing so physically. You can imagine what it feels like to lean your head on a friend's shoulder, you may not be able to really feel it, but you can picture what their shoulder feels like, and the emotion and comfort from it. But sharing your mind with someone else, it is like you can do it together.

<I’m glad we did too…>Danny sighs, sounding a lot more relaxed. He begins dozing off not long after.  
  
Good Cop joins him in a peaceful nap of relaxation, causing them to fall asleep fully. Man Upstairs knew they needed this after all the stress.

 

…

Some indeterminate amount of time later to the resting cops, but in reality was about an hour, the receptionist comes up and gingerly tries to rouse them by speaking up, “Sir…sirs? Ummm,” He looks at the tablet in his hands and he sees how the man had added an ‘s’ to where ‘ Patient’ was and wrote ‘Danny and Daniel’ next to it. “D...anny?” He just picks one.  
  
The receptionist comes and Daniel wakes up.  
  
“Oh! Urrrum. Da-da-dar-daniel. Haha.” He corrects as politely as he can, struggling with words. He smiles and sits up in his seat. <Buddy! Danny - C-could you t-tak ovurr, please?>

Danny at first is drowsy and not awake as fast as Daniel, but soon as he hears his counterpart's slurred speech he _jolts_ awake - **RIGHT** , have to be alert, gotta be sure Daniel is okay! <I'm awake! I'm awake... > He switches with him groggily, taking his time with the sunglasses.  
  
He gets up and looks down at the receptionist, "Yes? Sorry we fell asleep." He says huskily.  
  
“There is an opening for you with one of our brain specialists. I hope they can help you out. She’s a really nice woman.  
  
…  
  
The receptionist tells him what room / wing of the hospital she is at – as she is not the usual general family practitioner. Danny makes his way there quickly and soon is at another receptionist who shows him into a specialized looking exam room. He feels his anxiety jump a notch.

Daniel stays close by Danny as he walks them to their destination. Rubbing his shoulders best he could, any way to comfort him and ease his anxiety. <It'll b-be ok. Mmm! Thank buh-dee.>  
  
< Thanks G…> Bad Cop gives an awkward look to the nurse and glances about the room.

“Dr. Koizumi will be with you shortly.” The nurse says softly, “Just take a seat.”

Danny sits stiffly on the cushy exam table and watches the nurse leave. < Well, here goes nothing. Hang back till the doc gets here…also we might ask about getting a more supportive chair for ya if you are to switch in.>  
  
  
 _‘Why does that Doc’s name sound familiar’,_ he thinks.

  
<'M here, Dan-ny. Cush-een would b-be nice. I w-want a c-cloud! Haha.> He tries to lighten the mood by teasing his counterpart.

Danny chuckles at the joke; it definitely helps lift his spirits. < Yea we'll get ye a whole fluffy cloud _just_ _for you_.  > ‘ _Something so he can’t fall and hurt himself’,_ he thinks. _  
  
  
_There is a knock on the door then the female doctor pokes her head in. “Hello,” She smiles, shutting it behind her carefully.  
  
  
She is a small Asian woman, perhaps 35 years old, and is carrying a tablet. She looks tiny compared to the cops. “I’m Dr. Koizumi. You are – excuse me, the nurse didn’t tell me which of you was which, please do correct me.” She smiles like she is perfectly at ease about them being a ‘them’; also she seems excited and is keeping professional about it.  
  
“I’m Danny,” He nods to her, “My brother, Daniel, he is the one who is hurt really -” _  
  
_“I read the short description on my patient file here that you wrote when you checked in, yes. I’d love to hear you explain it fully. Also, I am familiar with Gemini Condition, or ‘disorder’ as it is marked in the books being it is congenital. Though we don’t call people born with red hair ‘red hair disorder’ so I always took the wording a bit negatively in the textbooks.” She smiles sweetly at Danny. _  
  
  
_Oh…wow this was already going a lot better than he ever expected. Danny swallows and nods, in shock she seems to know about their unusual birth condition.  
  
Maybe this _would_ work out ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Taco Tuesday and the cops get much needed medical attention from a enthusiastic little doctor named Dr. Koizumi. This isn't the medical attention they are used to though...

Good Cop laughs with his counterpart, but quiets down when the doctor comes in. He listens closely and is curious overall. He furrows at the mention of "disorder" but lightens up when she makes the comparative joke about "red hair." It seems she is understanding of how the meaning behind a name can hurt, especially since they couldn't help being born the way they were.

He nudges Danny, <Wow! She's r-real nice! We'll b-be okay, yeah.>

< Yea, she does seem nice. And she seems to know about how we are. > He nudges back, < Let’s hope she can help you.>

Danny responds to the doctor, "Thanks...a lot of people don't understand how we were born this way, that we’re two distinct people. We don't think of ourselves as 'different' as in like a ‘disorder’, it's just… _usual_ to us."

"Of course!" She nods, typing a few things into her touchpad, "I prefer the term 'dual-born' anyway, I might try to sneak it in to the medical texts next time.  I also might add I've heard of you before...and not just you being the infamous, now former, secret police leader for President Business. The doctor who diagnosed you when you two were kids was my teacher in medical school. I was fascinated by his lecture on the brain structure of people like you. It was part of what inspired me to become a brain surgeon and fine tune my building for it." She glances down a moment, "Hope that is not too weird to say, but I just wanted you to know that, and that I'll do anything I can to help you."

Good Cop is very surprised by how small the world could be. Whoa! Her teacher was the one who diagnosed them when they were kids. <Sh-she's vurry respesfful. Mmm!> He is definitely feeling lighter and excited knowing their doctor won't be looking at them as a sort of weird human freakshow. He is still worried about what is wrong with _him,_ but he feels safe with their doctor. Their case even inspired her to become a doctor and now she's helping them, they are quite lucky.  <We're good, burdy!>

Danny takes a deep breath, and grips his counterpart's 'hand' before he says, "Small world! That's amazin'.” He is rather overwhelmed by this information. ‘Well...ummm, you wanted me to tell you what happened then?"

She nods, "Yes, let’s get right to it. Tell me what your symptoms are. You can be specific. Maybe it'd be best for Daniel to tell me himself?"

"He...can't talk well. His speech is very slurred."

Her eyes light up with fascination, "Okay then you tell me, and he can switch in to show me his symptoms afterward. I'll need to check out where the damage is."

Danny nods, rubbing his arm with his hand. He is just glad he doesn’t have to get undressed for this kind of checkup.  
  
Bad Cop explains everything he told to the receptionist and more. About the accident, what it felt like, how long Daniel was asleep, when he woke up. He goes into detail about how Daniel's speech is less slurred in their mind, but still is very off.  
  
Daniel is saddened but nods in agreement when Danny explains how he can't talk well.  
  
< Any other details you want me to add while you got me talkin? Like how you feel with your body not responding as it should?> He asks Daniel, <As when you switch in you won't be able to tell her so easily.>  
  
Good Cop thinks then explains, talking in such an amount seems to make his speech worse - <Oh-errrm. When 'm in contruull, s'like foot fall as-asleep-p an' wakin' up. Sm-small tingly, b-but affer I’ve been innit a bit is w-worse. Wiggle to-toes yaa, but cawn't stan-stand. Balancing is ha-hard. Body shivers a lot. An' mah face! Haff is furz-furzy. Major points.>  
  
As Danny is waiting for Daniel's response he casually asks, "What is your first name, by the way?"

"Iruka." The doctor responds, still typing down the last parts of what Danny just said.  
  
  
Danny's face pales. That name, the full name clicks.  
  
  
She was on their watch list of powerful master builders - ones that were known but allowed to keep free due to various reasons - hers being she is a doctor and is easy to track - considered low risk to be part of the resistance. She is someone that at any time they might have had to haul into Business if a red flag came up... he feels so guilty knowing they are relying on her for help when she is someone they could have wrongly betrayed like all the other master builders.

Oh no, is that really her name? Daniel recognizes it as well and he can feel Danny's mixed feelings on the knowledge. He is glad that she is on their side. He pets Danny to offer more reassurance. <Iz o-ok, it's ok. In th’ past.>

Of course Daniel recognizes that name too. < Yea, recent past.> He sighs. <Aw geeze this is awkward. I’m just going to try and not think about her name. I’m…going to explain about what you said, then we can get you ready to switch in. > _Try_ being the operative word.

Danny recites what Daniel said, “When he switches in and takes control he says it is like your foot falling asleep, all tingly, but it never goes away. Everythin’ is heavy and hard to control. He can wiggle his toes and everythin’ can be felt but he can’t stand or balance. Also half of his face feels numb, like it's 'fuzzy'.”  
  
<Yeah!> Daniel confirms that Danny relayed his information correctly. This isn’t the time to get angsty about the past - it is time to focus on the present.  
  
The doctor nods, continuing to be fascinated. “This indeed sounds like an interruption and scrambling of brain connections. The ‘foot falling asleep’ analogy is a good one, only instead of blood flow affecting sensation it is nerve disruption.”

Koizumi jumps off her seat and comes over, stepping up on a foot stool this time to be at eye level with the far taller Bad Cop, who is a bit slouched over as it is. “Now, I’m going to have to touch your head. I need a base brain reading before your brother switches in. I’m going to check things like brain and nerve activity. Okay?”

Danny glances around the room, to some of the equipment, “With just yer hands?”

“Yes. I am going to give you an MRI later for a visual but I can check you without one really.” She wiggles her fingers. “I’m like a human MRI machine. Don’t worry, it is just as painless.”

 _‘Master builder voodoo magic’_ , Danny thinks.

Dr. Koizumi waits for Danny to be ready, then when he gives her a nod she places her fingers on either side of his head.  
  
He sits still for her. She closes her eyes and soon Danny feels a tingle go through him like gentle electricity. His hair stands on end. Thankfully it is not enough to trigger him in relation to the memory of what hurt Daniel because this is not real electricity…it’s builder energy, and he can feel the difference. He breathes and tries to remain calm. This kind of physical contact is not so bad since she was so patient and gentle about it. He relaxes a bit more with each passing second.

“I want you to speak out loud then talk in your mind to your brother. Say… ‘the Quick Brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.’”The doctor asks of them softly.

Danny recites it out loud like ordered to…what a weird sentence, where does she come up with this stuff? He repeats it in their mind as well.  
  
She nods. “Good, alright…I’m going to ask if you could switch now? Is that okay?”

“You better be ready to catch ‘im as he can’t sit up well.”

Some foam cushions that were along the side wall float over and support behind him. More builder stuff. She must know her equipment inside and out. < Okay Daniel…ready when you are. >

Good Cop listens carefully as the doctor explains what could possibly be wrong with them. Nerve cell interruption - that sounded really scary and worries Daniel. Oh, what's this now? Gosh master builder powers they've never even heard of! They had a lot to learn about these fine folk now that they know they're not all bad.

Daniel feels the jolt from the builder and flinches a little, but he's nowhere near in pain. _The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog..._ <L-Loud n' clear, burdy!>

Oh dear, time to switch then. He takes a deep breath and nods. <Okay, D-Danny.>

Good Cop switches and as expected, he wobbles upon entry. He first flops a forward a little, almost falling onto the doctor, but pulls himself back and rests against the floating cushions. He lifts his hand and gives a shaky wave. “Hi,” He weakly manages to say. His voice is light and delicate, but warped now that his drooped face fully settles in. He smiles, still optimistic if not nervous. She seems nice and that is helping make this experience a little easier to deal with.  
  
Dr. Koizumi watches as her patient performs the switch, her hands are still on their head as it occurs.  
  
She gasps at the dramatic change. Oh wow he really DOES have major nerve damage...she can't help but be fascinated at what she is feeling in their brain patterns, it's like she put her hands on someone completely different! It’s just like the textbook said. She keeps her fingers with him even as Daniel wavers, she doesn't miss any changes in the brain patterns. She uses her builder powers to manipulate the soft cushions and keep the man upright. "Woah woah! I gotcha," She laughs softly at his little wave.

Danny breathes a sigh of relief as Daniel successfully keeps himself sitting on the exam table. < Thank goodness...>

“Alright, Daniel, nice to meet you.” Koizumi smiles, “I assume you heard everything I said before? I need you to try and say what your brother did best you can.”

<Why would a fox jump over a dog anyway…?> Danny is muttering to himself still thinking the random phrase she chose is silly.  
  
“And tell your brother to be quiet or he’ll mess up the test.”  
  
He freezes in his corner of their mind, shocked. <You can hear me?!>  
  
She squints, “I can _faintly_. Now shush! I’ll explain more after I feel out Daniel’s brain patterns.”

Danny falls obediently silent.

Daniel is thankful their doctor is very kind and understanding, or he would have felt as embarrassed and frightened as he did when he fell in front of Unikitty and the other Master Builders. "Fffank," he thanks when Koizumi laughs and is careful to keep him stable on the table thanks to the cushions.

Daniel wishes he could speak fully to say " _nice to meet you, too."_ He was itching to socialize more, but he had to start somewhere.  <Hehehe, Da-Danny, issan ol' fra-phrase, silly,> he teases his counterpart.

He listens to her instructions and nods, chuckling a little at her scolding of Danny. Admittedly, it is a little scary how much power she has to even be able to _hear_ his counterpart.  <Shhh, shhh, is ok, Danny.>

He clears his throat and smiles as best he can. His mouth opens and he struggles with the sentence, "Tha kweh-quee brr-brow ff-fuhx... ja...Jarmped o-o...ov th...” He sighs, a little frustrated, but clears his throat and tries again. “L-lah-zee d-dowg..."

Daniel still has his smile, but definitely has a kicked puppy look about him. <Tha qu-quick brown ff-fox jurmped ovuh tha l-lazy dog.> He repeats in their head to Danny.  
  
He finishes with a little nod, and his smile twitches, but not as smiley as before. With a positive mask, his eyes beg the doctor for help.  
  
Koizumi concentrates as Daniel does his talking. He can speak more clearly inside his head. She removes her hands after he finishes, giving him a rest from having fingers all over his head. "I could really feel the difference in your brain patterns. Not just in that yours are jumpy, but also in that you are two very distinct minds. I’m sure that is a ‘duh’ statement to you but it’s fascinating from a scientific standpoint.” She giggles, then gets ready to explain everything simply as she can so her patient can get a better idea of what is going on.  

“Alright - from the activity I felt, I can assume you are left handed, and Danny is right handed, yes? I felt more activity on either side of your shared brain when either of you talk or were switched in. There was crossover but it was mostly localized.”

Danny is listening carefully too, < Yea, she's right about our dominant hands.> He leans on Daniel and basically is holding his hand, knowing now he won't mess up the test anymore.

"Daniel, you can speak more clearly in your mind, which means the nerve damage of your brain to your body is separate from your speech centers in your brain. You guys talking to one another in there is like working a muscle, the more you use it, the stronger it gets. The crossover of your brain activity I think is what will make recovery possible. The intact, properly working nerve connections on Danny's side will make your side be able to 'remember' where to connect to or reroute themselves around the damage. Does that make sense?"

Daniel rests snug against the cushions and listens carefully. Glad he is in a safe non-judgment zone from his struggles. He smiles, though, amused that she finds them interesting and understanding of their case.

He looks down at his left hand as the doctor points out some obvious facts for the cops. Frankly, it was amazing some people would even notice. He feels Danny resting against him and feels a little better. It is nice feeling Danny's protective presence.

His interest is peaked when he hears her explain that recovery is possible, just like exercising a muscle. His eyes light up, clasping his shivering hands together and nodding his head in excitement. "MmmB-betturr?" he inquires. Hearing a doctor confirm that possibility would mean the world to him.

<Hope, Danny! Thar's h- _hope_! >

 _'Aww he is a sweetie',_ Koizumi thinks as Daniel lights up. He is very different from the other guy she was talking to, who still was a lot gentler then she imagined 'Bad Cop' in person. She of course knows of their reputation, what master builder doesn't? She was a little scared to take them in as patients reading the patient request, but doctor's oath is to help anyone who is sick, no matter who it is. And knowing Business wasn't in power anymore, it meant things were different now. She wants to believe the future can be a positive one now that she doesn’t have to live in fear, and that doesn’t start unless you begin to forgive and show kindness to even your former enemies.

She beams in return to Daniel's happiness, "If I am correct, yes! I hope so. I still need to do more tests. There is even something I can try to help things along."

Danny is absolutely elated to even hear the possibility of recovery. He hopes she is right for both their sakes. < Geezus that's wonderful! I… > He's a little over come to be honest.

“I’d like to get a visual MRI of you both, you can’t walk though…yes?” She looks over to a futuristic looking device just behind a glass wall towards the end of the room.

Daniel was always a sweetie. According to Daniel, Danny is too, but not quite as openly soft as he is. He always held Danny in a positive light, despite their reputation. He is a big grump with a heart of gold.

<Yeah, yeah! Ah, Ma n' Pa'll b-be so hap-happy!>

Good Cop continues to listen, now with a grin on his face, and tilts his head curiously at the mention of _"something that can help things along."_ A faster recovery method, maybe? That would be a dream.

He shakes his head at her statement and swings his legs like a child on the examining table. "Mmmno err... Fank you! Fank you," he wanted to express his gratitude badly, even wanting a hug, but they should get the tests out of the way.  
  
"Your very welcome, I'm going to try at least." Dr. Koizumi nods, smiling back, and hoping he is not pushing himself too hard right then.

<O-okay, burdy, time fer w-walkies haha.>

< _Walkies_ , what are you a dog? > Danny chuckles, still in good spirits from the positive tone things have taken. He slides into control and right off the side of the exam table. He adjusts his sunglasses as he puts them on, "Where you need us doc?"

She blinks. Wow that will take getting used to. She pays close attention to how his face snaps right back like there is no damage at all. Danny’s more aloof and scowly expression is also quite distinct from Daniel's warm face. When Business did this he must have known exactly where to hit so it didn't affect him.

She leads Bad Cop to the MRI machine, which has a tilted chair not unlike something at the dentist, and a big, white, doughnut like shape, that starts glowing colors when she begins warming it up. "Don't switch out just yet; I'm still getting things ready." She clicks some buttons, "This will also make your hair stand up on end."

Danny is uneasy at the strange device but he is happy he at least is not having to get poked and prodded all over while half naked, so this isn't too bad by comparison. He takes a deep breath. < Here goes nothin', eh G? >

She watches a little screen that is taking a live video feed of sorts of his brain activity. She is recording it too so she can show them after the test. "Okay we're ready to start! I'll get Daniel first then you, so switch when you are ready."

<Been f-feelin' like-uhhh a kicked pu-puppy.> Daniel admits after Danny's dog comment.

<Whoa...> Daniel is just as amazed, and a tad uneasy, at the machine as Danny is. People really came up with weird stuff for helping, but if the tech works, than what does it matter? Takes all sorts of creative minds.

<Oh-oh, s-so me f-first? Okay. H-here g-go.>

When Danny has sat down and they are secure, Daniel switches in, slumping, but at least he's not falling over or shivering. "Rruh-red." he calls quietly, even though he meant to say " _ready_."

<Hi budh-dee!> He calls to Danny to let him hear his voice, still positive and actually a bit excited from these doctor tests.

Danny sobers at the 'kicked puppy' comment. His poor brother...he is being so optimistic about all this. Putting on a smile even though he's frustrated and hurt. < You can do it buddy...you'll be ok.> Danny holds his hand as he switches with him, letting him know he's there supporting him back.

"Hey Daniel," Dr. Koizumi calls over greeting him, seeing they switched. "I could tell you guys switched without even looking over. Your brain patterns are very distinct on the screen here! Quite remarkable to see and not just feel." She is carefully watching a screen – on it she saw mostly the left side lit when it was Danny then as they switched the activity slid right over. It's not a black and white visual though, still lots of brain activity even for the one not in control, just only - well...mostly the speech type centers. There was still some activity in corners that normally were sensation and imagination based. Perhaps imagining movement?    

“Daniel, I know it’s hard for you but I’m going to ask you to move parts of your body one at a time. I’ll compare what I see in your readings to Danny’s, and then we can tell where the damage is the worst. Okay? To start, raise your left hand just a bit, then your right.”

Daniel cherishes the feeling of Danny being there with him, comforting him by holding his hand. He was very grateful and lucky to have a brother like him.

Oh, wow! This medical science is cool! Koizumi could tell when they switched and, honestly, Daniel is curious about how it looks on the readings. Though, throughout all this excitement, he wondered if this would somehow go public? It's a doctor's visit, though. Whatever happens between a doctor and their patient is purely private. Even Daniel liked his privacy as much as Danny did. Still, showing Ma and Pa this would be neat.

He nods at her instructions and calls out, "O-okaw."

Same as before, he concentrates on raising his left hand, elbow anchoring it and gives a small shivering wave. Slowly lowers it, but drops it when it's near the armrest and does the same for the right. His arm and hand quiver, but he's able to lift them and gesture. It feels like there are small sandbags trying to push him down, so they flop back to the armrest when they are close enough. Daniel's breathing is calm, still smiling.

The doctor watches the monitor carefully, but keeps Daniel in the corner of her eye because she needs to see how his physical responses match up to his nerve and brain patterns. Her trained eye knows exactly what areas of the brain correspond to motor skills. She slides her fingers on the screen moving around a secondary image that is a 3D map of the brain and spinal cord so she can see where the nerves are firing.

"That's good Daniel! Can you try talking to me next? Say anything, doesn't have to be the phrase from earlier." She pauses then explains some more things, "What I'm seeing here is that your brain is functioning just fine, but the signals are getting jumbled as they try to get to your body. Your brain got overloaded like a circuit breaker, just reconnecting blown fuses and ‘faulty wires’ in the brain isn't as easy as it is in electronics."

< That's good...I guess? > Danny says, wishing he could see the readouts. It's kind of weird to think of him and his brother in such scientific ways, the mechanics of how they 'worked'.

She doesn't know _what_ he is saying - but Koizumi can indeed see Danny's speech centers light up as he talks to Daniel in there. "You guys saying stuff behind my back?" She jokes.

Daniel listens carefully to her explanation and furrows his brow. <Th-they'll get recon-n-nected sl-slowly, 'm guessin'...> He jumps a little when she picks on them. It was so unusual for anyone else to notice they were talking to each other, but then again, she does have the monitor there. He blushes a little, flustered she caught them in the act and feels a little shy about that, but he finds it just as amusing. He giggles <W-wow!>.

He shakes his head to Dr. Koizumi. "Mmmn-no! S-surr. Surry m'bow tha. T-tawr...Umm -t-tawkin' wib mmmeh br-bruhffur..." he apologizes in his innocent voice. He didn't mean any rudeness, but knew she was kidding. He really respected her work. It was nice to have the situation lighten up a little.  
  
She chuckles again. Daniel sure is a kidder. She hopes she can hear him talking normally someday. She is really hoping she can help them like the data is telling her. "I bet you two talk a lot in there? You have a very extensive system of brain cels that cross over, mostly in the speech centers. Most people's brains aren't quite this interconnected between the halves." She wonders what it feels like, seeing this data - at the same time it's hard for her to imagine.  

< Heh Daniel ye ain't foolin' anyone.> Danny smirks, amused at his brother's innocent tone. He is so funny.

Daniel nods proudly to answer her question. "Ya!" _‘we talk all the time’_ , he wished he could say. It made him feel safe and relaxed, it was their thing. ‘Bro cops’ thing!  
  
< That is freaky though, that she can tell that by just lookin’ at a monitor.> Danny adds, unsure but intrigued.  
  
<Hehe, sh-shush haha! It-it is neat,> Daniel is looking forward to seeing these readings. It would be cool to see what happens when they're switching and talking within their mind.

“When you're ready switch back and Danny, you do the same things, okay?” Koizumi states to her patients.  
  
Danny slides into the driver seat and complies with army obedience accuracy - doing everything Daniel did.  
  
He swallows nervously, laying there as the doc is compiling her data, "So...it looks good?"

  
"Good? As in promising? Yes, it still looking promising. You got to be positive, that's part of healing too."

Danny switches in and Good Cop watches his brother perform her directions perfectly. He is happy he was spared the damage he was given. He just hoped that he would be able to move as easily as his brother again in the near future. He then hears the doc and he gives his counterpart a gentle nudge and pats to his shoulder. <Positive! I'll b-be okay. W-we'll get th-through this. > He hugs him.  
  
< Yer the one who is hurt Daniel, if ye can stay positive I darn well can too. >

Danny is looking forward to seeing the visual as well. That she can see so clearly these things blew his mind. Looking at X-rays, half the time he swears you can't see shit in the mush on those things, but the doctors always can see all kinds of information. The cops had seen their fair share of fractures and broken bones, but not this kind of scan.

He fidgets in his seat, "Are ya done...? I'm not meaning to be impatient, just askin'."

"Yes, I think that is all we can get from this for now. We'll have to do a follow up though, to see if there is improvement." She clicks some keys, then says kindly, "You can get up now."

 

Danny happily removes himself from the strange device, getting up and stretching. Sitting still like that is hard. He stands obediently awaiting another order.

"You can come over here," She waves him over. "I will show you a playback of the readings if you like."

He slides in next to her and slumps over to be closer to eye height with her to look at the monitors.  
  
<Aaaw~ , th-thunk you, D-Danny... Yer were h-hurt, too... Pos-positive.> Hurt in a different way, but still hurt in a way that only Daniel could imagine. He gives a mental hug and remains snug by his side as Danny walks over to check out the readings.

On the screen is a cross section of the main part of their brain, more like a traditional MRI, as well as a 3D view next to it that she was manipulating with her fingers to change the angle as needed. Danny swallows, it's so weird to see scans of your body. He's used to x-rays but never one like this. He watches as Koizumi rewinds the recording so she can start at the beginning.

<Wh-whoa, s-sci-fi~!> Daniel's amused by the high-tech imagery.

< Heh yea, they sure have amazing technology nowadays. > Danny says in awe. He smiles with a relaxed feeling as it feels like Daniel is there peeking over his shoulder.

Koizumi starts the playback, "This is you at the beginning," She looks at Danny and then points to the top down view. "Areas of brighter color indicate higher levels of blood flow or impulses from brain cels firing." She gestures to the left side of the brain, "So as you can see it made sense for this side to be more active when you were in control as you are getting feedback from your body."  

Danny nods slowly, "But I'm right handed...?" He gestures in confusion.

"Left side of the brain controls the right." She chuckles, "I'd be fascinated to know how you guys work it all out. I assume when not in control you can't feel anything?"

"Yea," Danny replies, lowering his sunglasses to get a better look at the screen, "See and hear but not feel, cept in rare circumstances..." He startles as the playback suddenly changes. Like an hourglass being turned, suddenly all the activity slides mostly to the other side. "Woah was that - !?"

"That's when Daniel switched in," The doctor nods with excitement, "Do you notice how the color is not as bright? The signals are being interrupted intermittently, like a spark plug in a car that needs cleaning." She uses her fingers to move the 3D view on the side, showing better the irregularity of the brain activity.

Daniel would describe the sensation in the same way, as if he was peeking over his shoulder. He was just as fascinated as Danny and let out an ‘ _Ooooh_!’ when it showed the transition of their switch.

<M-my br-brain needs clunning? Mmm... w-was fr-fruh-fried rully baad...> He curls back in their mind, huddling to himself trying to forget the fateful day. He is still intrigued by the readings, but the sad news of what happened to him is still a lot to take in.

< It sure is an interesting analogy, > Danny replies. Spark plugs in their motorcycle for instance, got dirty with too much voltage and couldn't pass current over time. He feels Daniel recoil a bit though and reaches out in their mind like trying to keep a firm grip on his hand. <Hey...buddy you okay? I know this is really weird to see...I know it sure as heck is freaken' me out, but it's just like biology class back in school,> He tries his best to reassure him. He's been through so much. It pains him to even think about it.  

Koizumi meanwhile is rattling off all about 'brain activity' this and 'brain signals' that, pointing out which areas of the brain were for things like motor skills, sight, speech, emotion, etc. Danny is even more overwhelmed.  
  
"See this is when you guys were talking," She points to lit up areas in the speech centers, "Like little Christmas lights coming on, very obvious for me to see haha." She smiles.

Danny startles again as the brain activity switches back to the left side, his side. "And that is when you took over at the end." She confirms.

"And this will help you in...helping heal Daniel?" He says to her, a bit lost.

"I think so," She nods, "We don't know until we try. I help people who have brain damage of all kinds, but your brain is very unique in structure which is why I needed these detailed readings."

Daniel feels Danny reach out for him in their mind and nuzzles back. <M' fine. Th-thank you... Is rully n-neat ta see.> He nuzzles and hugs back.

< Neat but... a little unnerving. I’m still coming to terms with all this.> Bad Cop says to his counterpart with a weak chuckle, and deeply returns the hug. He is treasuring each and every nuzzle and hug more than usual, so happy to hear and feel his brother again. The memory of being alone is still raw open wound inside himself. The thought of going back to such a thing is unbearable.    
  
Daniel was just as interested in the readings and lit up whenever it showed when he and his counterpart had switched. He was also interested in all of Koizumi’s science and medical talk. He desperately hoped the knowledge would help in a faster recovery.  


She said she helped a lot of people with his kind of damage.  He is a unique case, but he trusted her with all his heart. _‘I'm broken and maybe she can fix me,’_ Daniel thinks to himself with a somber tone.  


He gently nudges his brother. <B-bes' do wh-wha she says... >

< I’ll do whatever it takes to help ye, I’ll do basically anything she darn well says.>  
  
<Thunks burdy,> Daniel is thankful for his brother's support, especially because he has to do all of the legwork until he recovers more. Daniel hopes he is not a burden…  
  
Koizumi finishes with the playback and waves Bad Cop back over to the exam room.

Danny sits on her exam table and watches her put on special looking gloves.  
  
"I...I don't have to take anything off for this do I?" He sincerely hopes not.

Koizumi chuckles, "No no! Nothing like that. I'm going to gently touch your head like before, and these gloves help amplify and focus my builder energy." She sobers her tone a minute, trying to ease his nerves. Maybe he is worried she might hurt him, considering all he’s done to master builders. "No hard feelings, alright? If you are okay with me I'm okay with you. Also a patient in need is a patient in need, no matter what."

Danny averts his gaze even if she can't see his eyes, "Ye know we - we never had a problem with master builders. We just thought - were _told_ , you were dangerous, that there was some huge destabilization thing ye all were planning. We never stopped to think the whole ‘master builder secret society’ began _because_ we started huntin’ them down.” He turns his head to her, “I know it doesn’t make it better but…I’m sorry, ye hear. Me and me brother wish we could take it all back.”

She nods thoughtfully. Wow, they were outright lied to. Well, a lot of people were. The whole world was manipulated and drowned in propaganda. The masses practically brainwashed.  She comes up and pats his hand, “It’s a whole new world, yes? Guess we all have rebuilding to do. Let me help you do that with your brother.”

Danny chokes up a minute and nods, “Thank you.”  
  
As the doctor readies her hands Good Cop can feel the tension of Danny's guilt. All those master builders they hurt and wrongly captured and now one of their ex-potential targets is helping them. They are in her hands, literally. Daniel tries to comfort him with a hug, agreeing with Koizumi and reconfirming Danny's words.

<Th-thank you, d-doctor Koizumi.> He mental hugs Danny again and sighs, wishing he could speak properly to express his gratitude as well.

Times were changing and they had to relearn the world again. It would be a brighter future at least.

“Daniel says thanks too. He’d tell you himself if he could,” Danny adds with a small smile, like smiling for Good Cop. He hangs on tight to his brother’s reassurance. They were in this together after all.

Koizumi nods in confirmation as she starts positioning her fingers in an even configuration on his head. She needs to concentrate and she doesn't want to delve too deeply into the subject, both for herself and making her patient too emotional.

“This won’t hurt Daniel, will it?” Danny asks, getting nervous. He doesn’t what Daniel to go through any more pain.

“It will feel tingly like when I scanned you before, and this time it could cause ‘tight’ or burning feelings in the nerves, but should not cause outright pain no.   At worst it won’t cause any improvement, nothing I am doing should hurt the nerves any more than they already are.   There is a lot of damage that will require physical rehab but… I’m going to try and reroute some of Daniel’s damaged nerves through your healthy ones, to make them ‘remember’ where they connect, so they can make new pathways.”  
  


That seems to make sense to Danny. “What do I do?” He asks like awaiting orders.  
  


“Just stay still and calm, talking to each other is ok though. What I need from you two, is to switch when I tell you to. When Daniel switches in is when I’m going to try and stimulate the nerves. Right now I’m just feeling out your pathways…” She closes her eyes and concentrates.  
  
Danny stays still as he is told to do. < Hear all that G? Ready yourself then. Ye…ye can do this buddy...>    
  
Daniel nods as he listens carefully to her instructions. He sort of flinches at the idea of a tight or burning sensation, but he remains hopeful. May as well try. He stays close to Danny, letting him know he is there and ready.

<Ya, 'm here. Mready...>  
  
Danny doesn’t feel any more than a warm tingling as the doctor prepares. A minute passes, then another… she doesn’t say a word. The background hum of idle machinery fills the quiet of the room. Bad Cop relaxes further as he settles into the sensation of her feeling out their brain pathways.

Finally Koizumi speaks up softly, not opening her eyes. “Okay, switch.”

Good Cop takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the switch. Koizumi proved to be a very powerful master builder and he is glad she is helping them. He hopes something would improve because of this. He waits for the mark and then...Switch!

Daniel takes the wheel and as before, he wobbles and shivers, but concentrates on staying as still as he can. Little shaky on the entry.

Koizumi tries to guide their switch as it is happening. She is trying to stimulate Daniel’s damaged nerve endings like a light in the darkness, so they can find their way. But it is like trying to divert a river. There is a lot of energy to channel. Soon as Daniel is sliding into control he should feel it, the spark from her mental guiding, and it intensifies over the next few seconds.  

Danny slips back into his mind space, feeling the tingling too, but definitely not the same as Daniel. He stays quiet to let both concentrate, just keeping mentally close ‘holding hands’ with his counterpart…wishing to the man upstairs that this helps him if even a little. Danny isn’t the praying sort but he pleads to himself, _‘Please, please, please let him get better…’_

Daniel feels a tight burning, but it's not enough to cause real pain, just some discomfort, like the feeling when waiting for a needle to finish injecting into the skin when getting shots. Warm an acute. He hopes Danny wouldn't hold any grudge against her, not all medicine or techniques is pain-free.  He scrunches his eyes shut and sucks in his lips as the sensation persists, intensely for a moment, but it starts to fade as Koizumi concentrates on directing the channels. It still feels weird and he lets out a little whine of uneasiness.

"Ah oh oh oh w-wow," he manages. "Fu-furls fu-fun. Fun-knee, D-docturr Koi...Oh!"

His speech isn’t as slurred as he tries to speak, but it is still a long way to go. Even so, Daniel is surprised at what could be progress!

She doesn't respond right away to her patient - she actually uses his attempt at talking to further tune where the nerves are trying to connect to. His reaction is a positive one! It seems she stimulated least some of the right brain cels and nerves.  Working with unique case like this, it is uncharted territory.

Danny can't help but gasp at hearing his brother speak out loud with any kind of clarity, <Daniel! Ye talked better! >

Doctor Koizumi releases Daniel and drops her hands. She shakes them out and opens her eyes. She looks winded. She continues to watch him for changes, her patient comes first. "Daniel, continue talking that sounded better."

"AH! O-O-okaay! Um" Daniel was getting excited.

He clasps his hands together with enthusiasm, he shivers still. "Uhh-errr m-ma'am uhh, Koizumi y-you l-look ti-tired. Aarrr ye arr-all-aright?"

He holds out his hands in worry, attempting to hold her arm or hand, but pulls his hands back to his chest in case she wasn't okay with that. He was excited and concerned and could hardly contain himself.

"Uhm surry aah, I-I arm-am D-Dan. Dannniel an' mmmmy bruffer issss Da. Danny. Am. I'm ta-talkin' k-kurnda!" he squeaked as he continued to try speaking.

He wriggled in his seat, smiling wide, fighting the droopiness of his lagging face. <Danny! 'M talkin'!!>

< Ye are! Oh my god...> Danny exclaims, nearly to tears with joy. < And ye could hold out yer hands! >

The doc catches her breath, "I'm okay," She smiles and straightens up, "It just takes a lot of energy. But it seems to have worked as hoped! You sound clearer! And look," she grasps his offered hands, checking their strength, "You are able to sit upright on your own. Wonderful! How do you feel though, no pain? Anywhere feel numb or strange more than before?" She looks him over carefully.

<Mah hands?!> Daniel looks down at his hands, not even realizing he did.

Koizumi then grabs onto his hands and he squeezes back. "WHAA!" he exclaims and looks down at himself as she checks him over.

Whoa, he really can sit up on his own. Daniel is ecstatic and bounces a little in his seat.

"Oh, errm n-no pain. L-legs stull n-not..." he looks down and shakes his legs a little, but then squeezes on her hands again and looks at her with worry. "Y-you sh-sure yer ry-rally-okay?"

Koizumi is excited for him too.  She is so happy her idea worked! It was a variation on a procedure she was used to doing, and she was unsure if it would go the same for the likes of someone ‘dual born’ like the cops...but any improvement is good improvement in a case this severe. "You’ll need to work at walking to get that back fully, but least you should be able to balance better now. And yes I’m fine, don’t worry, I’ve done this before.” She smiles and squeezes his hands in return before letting him go.

Danny is sitting back watching happily, vibrating with excitement at how ecstatic his brother is. To feel his joy and hope just surge like that, it’s wonderful, and really something they needs right then. He really, truly feels Daniel could recover now, maybe fully, he doesn’t know. He will do anything he can to help. <Yea, we can practice daily, and try and get ye walkin’ again. We can do it! >

Daniel nods and swings his legs. He is unsure of being able to walk or balance since they still feel like they aren't completely there. On the bright side, this is his first real step of recovery. Things were looking up!

He twiddles his fingers and looks at Koizumi with his puppy eyes. "Th-aa-thank you fer h-help. M surry fer e-evry-everythin' w-we. An' I di-id be-before T-a-aac," he starts to apologize but chokes at the mere mention of Taco Tuesday.

Danny already made the formal apology, but Daniel wants to have his say as well. Still struggling, but at least it is easier to speak now. His eyes shine with a few tears, overwhelmed with everything today and the miracle of her medical aid. "Cawn't th-ank e-enough," he wipes his eye and smiles at her, itching for a hug.

Koizumi feels blessed to have had such a scientific pioneering experience this day. Not to mention she got over her fears of the infamous 'Bad Cop' (and, 'Good Cop' brother of his). Or, as she now knows them, Danny and Daniel. They don't seem like bad people...

...Especially when Daniel is giving her puppy eyes like that - goodness! She is really amazed how different they both make the same face look. Though Daniel's nerve damage is just differentiating them even more. She smiles broadly and looks a little emotional as Daniel apologizes then thanks her. "Your very welcome Daniel, and Danny.   Call any time if you need to see me and I'll fit you in anywhere I can asap, especially for that follow up."

She takes out a paper and scribbles on it, then puts it right in Daniel's hand, "I am not sure of your job situation at the moment, but I'm ordering you least 6 weeks medical leave.   And..." She scribbles on another paper, "That's a prescription for a dietary supplement we give people who need a little extra brain growth in recovery from Alzheimer's, brain trauma,etc . There is unfortunately no clinical pill for such a thing...yet...but that will help a bit. Be sure to exercise and rest too of course."

She takes another look at Daniel's open expression and leans in arms outstretched, offering a hug?

Daniel is simply overjoyed and filled with hope. Listens very carefully to the doctor's orders and looks at the piece of paper in his hand. He lifts it curiously, examining the contents, and at the mere fact he can lift something now!

Oh, wait, 6 weeks leave? Maybe they would be back as police officers when he's recovered. He wondered if Danny would be okay not working that long. Daniel needed the rest, though.

Then he sees his favorite offering! A hug! He raises his arms in return and leans forward to give one in return. He wraps his arms around and squeezes back best he can. He is so grateful.

"Tha-thank y-you! Thank! Thank yer-you, Koizi-ziiu-Hahahaha!"

<Dan-ny! Burdy! Ah!>

After a few moments of a very much needed happy hug, Daniel had one last question, "MmmDocturr K-Koi? Uhh-um m-mah f-face..."

  
He still hadn't seen himself in the mirror.

  
She laughs softly as Daniel embraces her. She is sure to support him so he doesn't fall forward or lose his balance. He gives such a nice hug! He's a lot bigger then her so he swallows her up in his broad arms. It's a good thing she has her stool to be at eye height with patients sitting on her table.

Danny is quietly beaming with happiness for his counterpart, sharing in his excitement. He does pause a bit at the 6 weeks leave. Not that they had job right then _anyway_ , but...he'd never not been on the job that long in his whole adult life...  
  
…but he has Daniel to take care of, that is his mission right now. He doesn’t like to be idle or not have a task to focus on.

As she withdraws Koizumi blinks at his statement, "Yes Daniel? What about your face?"

Daniel holds onto her arms as a reassurance for stability in case he did fall over. He sucks in his lip and lifts up one hand, not as shivery as before. He places it lightly over his lagging half, with his other hand he gives a gentle squeeze to her arm.

"Uumm mmweh-well. Fu-feels o-off... Li-like my legs. Do I-umm... Lo-look furny? Will... Will mmmbe b-bettur?" he asks hesitantly and hopefully.

He had a feeling what the answer could be, but he was prepared for the worst and knew he would always have his smile. His smile twitches, but he keeps the positive look on his face. With all the progress made today, nothing would ruin his mood.

Danny thinks to himself that yes, Daniel has not seen his face yet. Now might be the time...he hopes he takes it okay. He prepares for his reaction and snugs onto him comfortingly in their mind. < It'll get better for sure G, don't worry...positive outlook remember? > He tries to reassure him. He's not the greatest at cheerleading but he's doing his best.

"You have nerve damage on half your face, which makes sense considering your condition. It should hopefully get better with time, same as the rest of your body,” She picks up a hand mirror from her desk and jumps back up on the stool to show Daniel his reflection. "In fact it looks better after my procedure even! See?" She assumes he must have seen it before.

Daniel senses his counterpart snugging close for comfort. He nudges back gently in their mind as if to say ‘it's okay’. He'll be fine.

His hands drop to his lap as he listens to her explanation and tilts his head curiously. He lightens up at the thought of this improving as well, but he hasn't seen his face at all until she brings the mirror.

  
"O-oh," is all he manages to comment on as he looks.  
  
This is actually the very first time he's seen his damaged face. It becomes clear to him why his face was blurry in their dream, why his face felt ‘fuzzy’, and why other people looked at him strangely. While in the waiting room, he wasn't paying attention, but Danny mentioned something about "scribble" face that people were saying. Scribble? Hmmm.

 

He lightly feels at his lagging features and blinks, concentrating on the parts of him that weren't right.  
  
He was broken. A scribbled face.  
  
  
Daniel didn't like the sound of that. He looks at his reflection solemnly, but closes his eyes and nods, coming to terms with the damage that was done. He was going to be okay. He was already able to speak to an extent! Stay positive.

Daniel sucks in his lips as he sighs and opens his eyes to look at their doctor. He gives a great, wide smile, the best he can muster - "Thank you~! Fff-fer evry-everythin'!"

<Al-always pos-positive, Danny. I f-feel ha-happy!>

Danny feels his brother's mood waver...it hurts to watch him finally see his damaged face. It is the first time Danny gets a good look at it too of course, but based on what others told him he had known about it more before Daniel. It's crazy to look at their face and have it look so different, like even more than the usual individual way they both held their shared appearance.

He keeps giving any supportive feelings he can as he watches through Daniel's eyes. His heart breaks as Daniel feels at his face. His poor brother, he deserved so much better than this...  
  
Danny is always protecting him.  Not because he thinks he is weak, or just because he loves him, but because he feels he relies on his for so much support.  Daniel is always there for him through his anxiety.  It is the least he can do to take the heat for him in any case...   
  
If Daniel is happy so is he.  
  
But he'd failed....failed to protect him this time. 

Daniel perks up with his usual optimism, and Danny breathes a sigh of relief. < That's the spirit buddy...you still smile brighter than me any day, heh. It'll be ok, ye hear?> Bad Cop says.

Daniel feels Danny's welcoming warmth of comfort as he peers at the mirror and it indeed helps him feel better. He chuckles to himself. <Haha c-c'moon, b-burdy. Y-ye have a n-nice smile, too...>  
  
The doctor gives a conflicted smile. Maybe before this he had not gotten a good look at his face? He is such a trooper through. Koizumi puts down the mirror. She decides not to dwell on it because it seems like neither is Daniel. "Your very welcome! Again, just call me if you need anything," She squeezes Daniel's hand before she heads over to the door with her tablet. She has a lot of data to write down.  
  
  
"Just head out to the main desk to check out. Take care you two." She waves with a bittersweet smile, and is out the door.

  
Daniel blinks back into reality and pays attention to what Koizumi says. His smile shines and he gives a little wave back to the talented master builder before she heads off. She was really nice, he is thankful they got her as their doctor. "Mmbye," he says sweetly in his soft voice.

He puts a hand to his chest and sighs in relief. "G-goshhrr. Wh-wha... What a d-day..."

<M-mind taking ovurr, bu-buddy? 'M sti-still not comfurrtblle wizza wa-walking haha.>

< You said it... > Danny sighs, feeling suddenly really exhausted. < Want to grab some food and head home...? I'm about ready to flop on the couch for the rest of the evenin’.>

 

Danny slides into control and easily jumps down off the exam table. He looks over the papers Dr. Koizumi gave them and then tucks them safely in a pocket.

Bad Cop escapes out the other side of the hospital, away from the front where they had bumped into the gaggle of master builders at the entrance. He hopes they can sneak around to get their bike in the parking garage. He just wants to rest, have some time alone and not put Daniel into any more situations like that where he'd be stressed.

 

However their exit doesn't go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun developing this master builder doctor character though this RP! Also fun was all the brain science of them - their scifi world condition being they were twins born in one body (basically). And Alice's GC is the most kicked of puppies, poor thing. They both have lots of healing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cop brothers head home for their second night reunited, but their dreams are not as relaxing...then it is off to the hospital for a followup with their parents. Daniel practices his speech much as possible as he slowly improves, but he, and Danny, have a lot of healing to do.

 "Hey isn't that the cops?" Unikitty says to Metalbeard, seeing a motorcycle pull away and down the street. They are perched on the top of the hospital laying down new roof panels. They are far enough away the cops can't see or hear them. "I wonder if they got some help?"  


Metalbeard looks curiously over the roof as Unikitty addresses him. "Aye, that may be them, arr..."  


Emmet pops up with a fresh panel for the others, "Huh? What's this about the cops?"  
  
"I know that bike motor a mile away haha," Lucy says, looking out and watching Bad Cop's motorcycle disappear around the next building.

"Think we ought to...check on them later?" Emmet suggests.

"Do you even know where they live?" Unikitty chuckles.

The old seadog listens to the others chat to themselves and pipes up once more at the end," They be the types to treasure their privacy, crew. Best we give them their space fer now, aye."  
  
"Yea I think MB's right, we maybe should leave them alone for now...much as I AM curious..." Unikitty pouts, taking the roof piece from Emmet with a glowing blue aura.

Just then, Benny floats in carrying a panel. "Okay, so like you guys are sure this hospital doesn't need a spaceship? Cuuuuz I know a guy!"

Emmet laughs nervously at Benny, "Well maybe they could use one for an ambulance? That makes sense to me. Can get people places really fast?"

"Benny you know like, 100 guys." Lucy shakes her head with a smirk, and then easily lifts a rivet gun that looks way larger then her small frame should be able to handle.

Unikitty thinks to herself how she might least find out where they live and send them a get well card or something. Where the cops live was kept secret from master builder intelligence for a long time, as they live in a normal old apartment building. Something easy to miss and inconspicuous. Eventually someone was able to discreetly followed them before Taco Tuesday, so Unikitty knows it's in their database...

Metalbeard gives Unikitty a gentle nudge with his metal claw. "Curiosity killed the cat, lass. Keep yer paws n' hooves to yeself, missy. Every man be needing their privacy," he reassures her and continues on the job.  


"Y-ye-yeah, but like hear me out. I'M the guy," Benny presses. Lucy and him end up in a minor bought of bickering.  


Metalbeard shakes his head and chuckles. He be enjoyin' this new crew o' his.  


...  
  
  
<Food s-suunds soo g-good rr-right n-now mmm!> Daniel's definitely craving some croissants after all the excitement. He snuggles cozily inside their mind as Danny drives down the street. <W-we'll be sh-sure ta check on MmmMa n' P-pa tamorrow.>

  
Bad Cop stops by the pharmacy to get that prescription filled for them. It is so weird to be there as just another person in line; Business provided them with everything they needed for the last decade, now they are back on their own. The pharmacist does it quickly, giving Bad Cop a nervous look as he comes up and ‘looms’ over the counter. To anyone who knows of their reputation Danny looks looming even if he is just standing there.   
  
Next is fast food takeout, then the coffee shop...where they are used to being seen but not in street clothes. It sure is a strange sight for Larry. Almost doesn't recognize them. Larry is used enough to seeing the cops that he isn’t outright intimidated by them, especially as he is used to Daniel ordering pastries. But he sees no Good Cop that day, so he takes pause wondering where he is…

Danny leans against Daniel in their mind as he slumps waiting in their apartment's elevator watching the floors tick by. He idly munches fries out of one of the bags in his hands. He can't wait to actually eat.   
  
< Got your favorite from Sonic. Geezus I didn't realize how hungry we were.> He hopes the food will cheer up Daniel, especially his favorite croissants in the coffee shop bag held his other hand.

Daniel is resting against Danny the entire time, resting up as much he can. He is also mumbling to himself, practicing simple phrases to exercise his speech. Danny probably heard some while he was driving or waiting for their food order. He was just so excited to be able to struggle less with talking, but now could use some practice with eating.

<A-aaw, thunks b-buddy. It’s b-been a l-long day. Whew! H-hey, s-save a fr-fruh-frensh f-frie ffur mmme! > Daniel laughs.

Danny chuckles to himself out loud, <I'll save ye plenty. We're almost home, then you can switch in and eat.> He strides off the elevator and unlocks their apartment door. The click of the door closing behind and the sliding of the multiple metal door locks is a sound of security -   
  
\- finally, privacy. Alone, able to fully relax.

He gets milk from the fridge and flops on the couch, < This okay? I figured couch was easier to balance on then the kitchen table.> Danny gets out their food and puts it on the coffee table. < Sure is weird to be...on vacation...>

Good Cop watches his counterpart go through their routine of returning home and locking them in so they're safe. He laughs when he flops on the couch. <A'course, b-bud-dy. C-could u-use a-uh cozy ca-couch r-right b-bout now.>

He yawns and stretches in their mind. <I th-think we dusurve it w-with everythin' w-we've b-been through,> He sighs and mentally hugs Danny as he leans against him. <Y-you ne-need ple-eh-enty of r-rest.>

< Yea, darn right. > Danny bites his lip thinking about how much they HAD been through, and how much he had been through those days alone. The more those days sink behind him the better. He knows they will haunt him for a long time to come but...right now they feel far away as his counterpart snugs against him, and that is wonderful.

He sinks into the couch and stretches, sighing deeply, < We both need rest, you especially. It was nice hearin' ya practice talking though. Yer already so much better then yesterday. > _'Just so nice to hear your voice buddy…'_ he thinks.

Daniel gets flustered and gives a nervous chuckle. <O-o-oh, y-ye hurrd that? A-ahaha. Um is g-good ta pra-practice. > He chuckles. He didn’t realize he was being loud enough that his counterpart could hear him before when he was driving around.

< Yea, you were mumbling to yerself but yea I heard it. > Danny smiles to himself like it's no bother at all.   
  
Good Cop shyly laughs and blushes. <Jes pw-praa-practicin’...> He felt a little silly for being noticed on that, but he knows Danny is supportive and happy for him.  
  
Danny senses his embarrassment, <I darn well can put up with yer stutterin’, don’t ye pay it no mind.> His grumbling statement is anything but begrudging though. He clicks on the TV for background noise and can't help but take the first bite of their bacon cheeseburger. < Take over any time you like, yea? Before I eat all this myself. >

He snuggles into place as his brother settles down to eat. <Th-thankee. MmI d-dunt wanna drrrop the burger, th-though haha. Fr-fries w-would be n-nice...>  
  
Bad Cop tries not to wolf down their lunch/dinner but geeze is he hungry. He purposefully rattles the fry carton showing there are plenty left, < Savin' these for you partner. Better eat'em while they are warm. > He pulls over the footstool and puts his feet up on it. He flips channels till he finds one playing Law and Order reruns. That is one guarantee in life, there is _always_ Law and Order reruns.

<O-oh, buuuddyyy,> Daniel gives a playful whine as Danny tempts him with the fries. He is hungry himself and hasn't really tasted anything since his return.  
  
He's thinking about everything that happened at the hospital. < I'm still reeling over those brain scans. So darn weird to see. > He kicks off his boots to feel more at home.   
  
Yea, home, this was home as it should be. While Daniel was gone, it was anything but home…it felt like a suffocating prison…

After Danny relaxes, Daniel takes a breath and switches in. Shaky entry as usual, but he manages to hang on to the fries and keep the burger on his lap. He sinks into the couch, feeling at home himself. He smiles at his small accomplishment and looks down at the fries, licking his lips. With his free hand, he delicately picks one up and steadies it before his mouth. Finally, he takes a bite and chews, melting into bliss. It was so gooood. He forgot how good food tasted.

As he munches at a slow pace, he responds - <Oh yaa. Th-those scans wurr s-soo Sci-Fi! I thought th-they wurr cool!>

Even though technically Daniel doesn't 'need to eat', they share a body after all, it is another attempt at normalcy. They like to share meals much as they can. They always feel a little fuller if they can each eat some of the food themselves. Not to mention, who doesn't like enjoying food, and of the two of them Daniel is indeed the foodist. Bad Cop sees it mostly as fuel.   
  
Danny lays back in their mind space and smiles; glad Daniel is able to feed himself and enjoy a meal. < Heh yea, we're not used to seeing medical equipment like that. We see a lot of amazing inventions but not that kind.> He pauses as he settles in, < So how is it? Don’t forget yer croissant either. Take yer time. >  
  
Daniel snuggles in his seat as he starts munching happily. He knows how good it feels to eat and how it feels when you sense the happiness of your counterpart. Daniel hoped his brother was relaxing and enjoying himself just as much as he was.

"Oh, crow-croissant! Mm!" Daniel exclaims out loud as he tilts over to look into the bag, almost spilling the burger on his lap, but he sits back and catches it with his free hand while the other holds onto the fries. "Whoopsie, hehe."

<Tha-that wuz cl-close,> Daniel laughs it off and pops in another fry. <Thunks, burdy! I'll g-get to it.>  


Just then the phone rings.   
  
Danny blinks to attention, but…dammit they just sat down and Daniel HAS to eat something. They have no job to attend to, and if it had been from their parents it’d be their personal cel ringing. Whatever it is it can wait.

< Ignore it. It can go to voice mail. > He grunts.

Good Cop flinches at the noise. He starts to lean forward as if to go answer it, but sits back when Danny says to leave it ringing. <Ye sh-shure? Hmm.>

He blinks curiously at the phone, munching in his seat.

< Yea, we're off duty, remember? > Danny huffs, settling back in. It feels so weird to say that after how crazy the last few months were, and how deeply engrained they were into their duties. It's like a calm after the storm. And if you've been through a tornado you can bet all you want to do after is fall down and take it easy.

He smiles at Daniel mumbling to himself and enjoying his meal. Much as he’d not want to admit it to anyone, he missed his silly, lighthearted antics so much.

Danny perks up one ear as the answering machine crackles on. Their number is unlisted so the answering machine message is a little to the point, and is actually more directed at the robots who were calling and leaving orders from Business or other such things -

 

"Bad Cop here - don't forget the date and time stamp." Then the end was Daniel's voice, “Please leave a message after the beep! Have a good day, bye!"  


Then the message of whoever was calling -

 

"Hello? This was your number in Unikitty's records..." It is Emmet's voice, "Hate to bug you guys but we just wanted to make sure you were okay, and...stuff...but also wanted to let you know there is a big city meeting tomorrow night and - well I – I was going to ask if you were interested in being nominated for the Chief of Police. The city needs one now, and... I was thinking of putting in the word for ya. But not unless you WANT to, of course." There is a pause and shuffling like Lucy telling him to hurry it up, "Anyway call me back when you can, thanks!"   


There is a click of it being hung up.  


Daniel is very proud of their answering machine. He chuckles between chewing at their interchanging voices on the greeter message. Then perks up when he recognizes Emmet's voice.

"Em-mmmet!" he notes when the message starts and listens very carefully.

At the end he gives a small gasp and puts his fries down, saving a few for Danny should he want some and delicately picks up the burger on his lap. "D-didja h-hear thaa?"

He takes a bite and continues speaking in their mind. <Danny! Ch-chief offf P-Police! A s-segund - second chance. A j-job!> Daniel knows how happy Danny would be to be assured for a job. Working was a huge part of his life. And doing what they love to do for a new job would be fantastic!

Danny is just as attentive as they both listen. He feels a tightness in his being as the message clicks off. A mashed up combination of apprehension, shock, and excitement. Not just any job - Chief? _Chief of police?_ Of all of Bricksburg?

Technically what they had been under business was a chief of sorts, but what they were doing was work for the president, specific work, and always answering to him. Plus it was secret work; they were not out doing general crime fighting or dealing with citizens really. Robots had taken a lot of those tasks, not to mention crime all but vanished under Business's organized strict leadership. As Chief they'd not answer to anyone except maybe city counsel...and would deal in day to day things that was more like what they trained to do in the academy. They’d be working for the _people_.

He takes a moment to respond to Daniel, < Oh my god...> He gasps, voice low. < That's...really...they'd consider us for that? >

Daniel swallows the last bit of the burger and reaches into the bag for his croissant, perking up brightly at the sight of this delicious treat. He leans back on the couch and wiggles his toes before nibbling the baked good. <Iss a-amazin' innit?> He feels his brother's complete awe at the speculation. They are both brimming with excited shock. <They t-trust us fer tha j-job! S-so great! Ma n Pa'll be s-so happy ta hurr b-bout this. B-buddy!>

He is so excited, but mainly for Danny. The master builders, once their number one target, were now choosing them for this opportunity. The world is going to give them a second chance…

< Amazin' is right...and least Emmet does. I mean, trusts us enough to appoint us, > Danny still sounds shell shocked. < Yea, Ma and Pa will be so proud a' us. Oh my gosh if that is something they chose us for... > He settles in like someone hiding in a blanket absorbing big news.

He's not sure they deserve such a thing, after what they did. He wants to be a good cop, upholding justice and order. He knows him and his brother both want that.

< So...h-how's that croissant? > He chuckles despite himself, nervous and excited and trying to calm down.

<Y-you'll be a gr-great cha-chief, buddy. Ya d-desurv i-it! > Daniel wants his brother to be happy and believed he deserved the opportunity to prove himself to the world. He is a _good_ cop despite his reputation. They just were both brainwashed and lied to by Business. The thought makes him shiver.  


Daniel hopes he won’t hold Danny back again...  


With a solemn look, he takes another bite at the croissant. "Mmmoh!" <Oh, is-is vury delish! Tha-thank you.> Everything tastes so good! He drops his worries for the future and returns to cheerfully munching, cozy on the couch.

< **_WE'LL_** be a great chief, > Danny emphasizes. He is thinking how his brother would be the best with public relations and pep talking the other officers. OTHER OFFICERS. Geeze they'd need to get a whole new force. Everything was run by police bots the last seven to eight years, no way people would trust those now though with what Business pulled on Taco Tuesday. All the robots were shut down, most likely locked away by now.

< Least I can hope we'd be, yea. > He smiles. < Heh I'm glad you're enjoying the food. You gotta keep your strength up. > And of course Daniel doesn't flinch too much at all their bumps and bruises from the last few days...and the burns on their temples are healing over. They were in for yet more scars. They had a collection at this point.

Good Cop chuckles softly while chewing his food. <Aaaw~ Buddy~ 'mmm nono. Y-you g-got it...> He is blushing, always bashful when his brother is confident in him.

He stretches a little in his seat to be cozy and wiggles his toes. He looks at them. _'Can't even stand yet'_ he thinks to himself sadly. _'Just takes time.'_ he tries to stay positive. Until then, he is sure Danny is more than capable for the job. He really deserves it.

"Is rully-oh!" he starts speaking out loud with a mouth full. <Is really g-good. Thank ye.> There goes Danny, always worrying about him. He knows he means well and is just terribly scared of him getting hurt again. <You nn-need stra-strength, too. I cawn't be th’ o-only fa-fatty haha!> He pops in another fry and grins.

Danny chuckles and curls up comfortably, closing his ‘eyes’ a moment, < You're a silly goose. > He teases, looking out at what Daniel is doing to see him just about finished. < Between us we sure as hell do eat a lot. But we are a big guy we need the energy. > He'd normally switch in without asking and take some more for himself but with Daniel all wobbly they are being slower about things, asking to switch and always making sure Daniel is ready to take control when it is his turn.

<Dunt m-make me ta-tempt y-yoouu,> Daniel laughs as he lifts up the carton of nearly finished fries and finishes his croissant. "MmmmMmmm!" he giggles playfully as he swallows.

 

Danny chuckles gruffly at his teasing. < Hey...umm, after dinner, well - lunch dinner…want to watch a movie together or…anything really that keeps ye sittin’ and can spend some time switched in? During the day when we are out and about you won't have much chance. > He wants to be sure Daniel gets time when he can so he will be able to practice like Koizumi said.   
  
Not to mention he himself wants more time in the safety of his own mindspace…he was without it for days.

<Hm? Ya-yaa! I'd l-like that vurry much.> Danny is so thoughtful, Daniel thinks to himself in delight. He feels bad that he is going to have to be lugged around. His feeling of being an extra weight still looms over him, but he is in no condition that he can walk yet. <Sittin ha-here f-feels nice.> He teases once more about the fries.

Bad Cop is INDEED tempted. He normally would take it but... < No you should eat that, you have not eaten in days. > He wants Daniel to be happy and not feel like dead weight, which Danny does not think of him at ALL but he knows his brother, he'll be guilty for inconveniencing them and not being able to pull his own for the time being. < Yea it is nice to relax...and if what Emmet says is decided officially, then we'll have plenty to do coming up. You know me, I like to keep busy. > He 'leans back' and enjoys every second of their downtime. Danny is a man of routine and habit, but he welcomes the spontaneity of his counterpart. He never finds it disruptive or distressing.

Daniel holds the carton of fries close to his chest when Danny refuses. "Mmmmokay." <Iff ya say so. Dunt b-be nice jes' fer me.> He wipes his hand on a napkin after finishing his croissant. <T-thank you… >

Daniel finishes the remaining fries, cherishing the taste. Three days of no food, even if he was ‘knocked out’, really made him desperate for some munchies. He sips their soda and steadies it on the table next to the armrest. He almost spills, but catches it without a single lost drop. Balance will still be a challenge until he's recovered. Satisfied, he pats his tummy after finishing and gives a little burp.

They idly watch what's on the TV, but Good Cop soon changes the channel until they find a movie they both enjoy. With a little strain and concentration, he pulls his legs up onto the couch so he can lay down more comfortably.   
  
  
They relax until the movie finishes and they let the next show run. Daniel sits up and does some arm stretches and mumbles practice phrases to himself as he watches the show.

 

The evening goes on, minds at ease. Daniel is slowly getting more tired. He's snug on the couch under a blanket he managed to pull from the other arm rest. His eyes flutter as he struggles to stay awake.

Danny is so thankful and relaxed to be able to spend real time in his mind space and feel his counterpart being cozy and content. With his injuries he wants to give him any extra happiness he can. He also doesn't ask his brother if he needs to switch in to help when he gets the blanket. He wants Daniel to feel independent as possible. If he needs help with these small things he'll ask for it.   
  
Danny lays back and enjoys the old movie with his counterpart. In how it feels to them, it's like being curled up on the couch together. Danny finally gets drowsy too. He is still making up that sleep debt he racked up while Daniel was gone. < Hey buddy,> He yawns, < Want me to take over and get us off to bed?>

Daniel yawns and snuggles into their warm, fuzzy blanket. "Mmmm," he breathes lazily. <Hi buuuddy...> his tiredness taking a strong hold on him.

He tries to blink awake and rubs his eyes. <Mmmya, pwuh-pweez...mmm…Can I buh-be in tha bed? I-iff that’s o-okay?> Daniel hopes he isn’t being selfish about this. He really wants to feel their warm, fluffy blanket that he loves so much.

Their couch IS pretty cozy. They fall asleep on it a lot. Daniel keeps it well furnished with fuzzy blankets and pillows. Danny smiles to himself at his counterpart's sleepiness. He deserves a cozy bed after what he went through, Danny is more than happy to indulge him. <Of course. I'll getcha there though, just sit tight. >

 

He takes over and gets up with a creaking of joints, stretching and waking up enough to actually walk. He gives one look at their pile of dinner scraps and grumbles tiredly. ' _Ehhh, I'll deal with cleaning up tomorrow'_ he thinks. He notices their throat is kinda dry so he gets a glass of water on the way to the bathroom.   
  
Daniel easily slips back into their mind as Danny takes over to do all the evening preparations. He notices the mess he had left for Danny and gives a weak chuckle. <Surry...I’m a fffatty hehe,> he gently mumbles as his brother walks around without a single struggle.

After nighttime ablutions are efficiently and sleepily done with, Danny flops face first into bed. Their bed is not exactly made but least the blanket is cozy. < All yours buddy. I'm looking forward to another full night's sleep. I still feel in sleep debt from those three days alone, > He grumbles groggily.

Daniel laughs as Danny just flops into their messy bed. He gives his counterpart a mental hug and snuggles up against him. <Thunk you...Me t-too...>

 

Daniel switches in and curls up under the covers, hugging onto it and burying his face against their pillow and favorite blanket. <Sl-sleep-peh w-well.>

 

As Daniel closes his eyes, he mumbles quietly out loud to himself. "Sha. Sh-shee sa-sells...mmmseashells bah tha s-seashore...Tha queek brow' foh-fah-fox juh-juhmped ova tha law-lay-layzee dog...Y-you aaarr unda-un-under arre-arrest. Anythin' you say caw-can an'..." and so on. Obviously wanting to practice as much as possible, but it’s a little tough when he's close to drifting off to wonderland.  
  
While Danny can't feel their cozy blanket as his counterpart settles in, he is plenty snug in his mind space, like he too is cuddled into a bed safe and warm in the darkness. He CAN feel how contented Daniel is though. It's the same for them as when they curl up on the couch watching a movie, or enjoying a meal out, or taking a road trip on their motorcycle, they may not be physically doing it together like usual brothers, but the connection they share has always been its own special kind of intimacy.

< Soundin' better already...> Bad Cop mumbles to hearing his counterpart practicing talking. _He'll be ok, he's a trooper. Yea._  
  
He drifts off to sleep soon after.

Daniel chuckles and hugs his blanket more. <Mmmnoo eavesdrope-droppin’ hehe… T-thank you, D-danny.> He yawns once more and, unable to practice anymore from tiredness, goes to sleep himself.

…  
…  
…  
  
"HHGgnnn!" Bad Cop gasps as he wakes up before their alarm clock, jerking bolt upright.

"Daniel!?" He calls out, disoriented. He blinks, eyes attempting to focus. He was there, in the dream. He _WAS_ dreaming. If he is dreaming they're still together. Yea. It was just nightmare.   
  
<AAAAH! DANNY! B-BUDDY! 'M HERE M HERE!> Daniel squeaks awake as Danny wakes in a cold sweat.

He does his best to mentally hug his brother. He is still groggy from their shared dream. Mentally, he flops against him and holds on tightly, trying to hide the fact that he is shivering, too, their heart racing.

Daniel’s voice is clear and strong. Bad Cop defuses and flops into their pillow, < Daniel, aww...yea just a...just a nightmare...> He tries to calm down. He wasn't expecting their dream to go like that especially after how nice and relaxing their dream was the night before. You can't always predict dreams.  


The dream had started out innocently enough…  
  
….  
  
They were in their favorite childhood park, laying together on a picnic blanket as Ma and Pa gathered snacks. Shortly after, the fluffy white clouds began to swirl into a horrendous gray storm. It vaguely represented the vast pit of Nothingness that loomed under the Octan tower. Both brothers sat up, looking with gaping mouths and gripping tight on each other's hands. There was a scream and they turned to see Ma and Pa snatched by familiar claws, pulled back into the fog that was surrounding them. They were gone.

They stood up, but Daniel stumbled as a claw grabbed his leg. Daniel hugged onto Danny's arm and looked up at him with fear. Half his face was fuzzy. Danny tried to pull him out of the robot's grip, but there was no luck of it budging. He knelt down and hugged him tightly, Daniel hugging back trying his best to calm him down.

Before long, another claw from the shadows lept up and grabbed both of Danny's legs. The claws began to pull them apart, as much as they wanted to stay hugging. They slowly peeled apart, and familiar boots stomped towards them. Soon, they lost their grip and Daniel was being pulled towards their towering, former boss.   
_  
"BrInG oUt ThE Q-tEeP!"_

Lightning and thunder clapped as the machine appeared behind Daniel. He screamed. Danny screamed back as he was being pulled away, clawing the ground desperately, but it was no use...  


…  
…  


< ‘M okay! ‘M okay. Sh-shhh> Daniel coos as his breathing quiets down. <Tha wuz jes a scurry dra-dream. Is okay. The b-bed's s-so cozy, t-there there.>

Danny remembers it vividly. It was indeed a nightmare, but unrealistic as it was, it was still the same feeling. That anxiety of separation, the horror of the scene in Octan tower with their parents. It had all happened less than a week ago.

He breathes and curls up under the covers, trying to focus on his counterpart. _He’s there, he’s ok, you aren’t being ripped apart again. Daniel’s alive, your parents are alive._

Danny whimpers back , < It jes came out of nowhere. Everythin' was okay then - I-I’m tryin’ so hard to forget that day and everythin’, but it’s not that easy...> He sighs. < Though yea the bed IS really cozy….> He smiles despite his choked up throat. Daniel always knows how to defuse a situation, and calm him down. He sends mental hugs back.

<You want to switch in before I get us up? I - I can’t go back to sleep after somethin’ like that…seems like morning anyway.> He sees the clock, 7:55 am. He turns off the alarm that was going to go off in 5 minutes.

Daniel's shivering calms down as he mentally hugs his brother. Deep breaths, deep breaths, that's it. <Ya, it wuz rully scurry...is okay, though. Is-is okay shhhh shhh.>

He nuzzles more as Danny asks him the question. <C-could I? l like our b-bl-blanket so mmmuch.>

He wants to feel cozy a little longer. They were planning to visit their parents again, so gathering up as much good feelings as possible is a great idea.

Danny is used to 'sucking it up' when it comes to life's troubles, but this...geezus. This has been hard. Not to mention he hates to see his counterpart suffering. Anything he can do to give comfort back to him he's glad to do, < Of course! With you unable to walk yet, ye won't have a lot of opportunity when we go out.>

 

He hands control over and tries to get a few half winks more of sleep in his corner of their mind before the stress of the day.

"Thankee, Da-Daaanny," Daniel weakly mumbles as he switches in.

He snuggles up with the blankets and nuzzles his head into the pillow. So soft and safe...He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He listens to his counterpart and senses his attempt to catch a few Z’s. <Thar, thar...> he tries to soothe him. He starts humming "Danny Boy" in their mind as he snoozes off.

Danny distantly feels their heart rate slowing as Daniel snuggles in. Safe, yea, they're safe now...

His half nap turns into an outright nap as Daniel even humms for him. His humming and singing is so soothing. Danny was worried he'd never hear it again.

He eventually blinks awake from their dreamless, but restful, nap. He has slipped into control again. "Huh?" He looks at the clock. 11 am!? That's right he turned off the alarm before. < Looks like we slept in. > He gives a mental nudge at his counterpart seeing if he is awake.

Daniel mumbles something and snuggles cozily in their mindspace. For once, Danny was the morning bird as Daniel was too comfortable to get up. Then again, they had been through a lot. They're allowed to sleep in now and again.

The sleepy counterpart yawns and stretches, but is still curled up nicely. <Mmmmrrorrning...Bwa-blanket's s-so nice...> It will be a challenge to budge Daniel from his slumbering position. But the rest of the day awaits.

It is indeed strange for Bad Cop to be doing morning anything (but Daniel's been known to languish in bed too). Danny yawns and flops about fumbling to sit up like he couldn't be bothered to move. But he knows they have things to do and now they'd slept away more of the day than usual. < Morning to you too, > He chuckles back, amused at how Daniel's tired talk is even funnier with his slurred speech.

< Yea I hate to leave the warm blanket but we got stuff to do. I should call Emmet back about that meeting tonight,> Danny groans as he gets his feet to the floor.

  
Some grumbling and fumbling later he's mildly presentable with a half tucked in shirt and one sock on. He picks up the phone and looks up in the history for Emmet's call back number. < Man I'm so groggy...>

  
Good Cop seems to perk up at the mention of Emmet. <Thas rr-right! You gonna b-be tha n-new cha-chief of po-poliice!> He is so excited for Danny for this opportunity. He didn't include himself given his current state. An officer that can't even stand. Daniel feels so embarrassed, but hopeful of his recovery regardless. Right now he wants his brother to be confident and accepted in this new world order.

 

Daniel yawns and nudges his brother. <Ye can do it! Aen' o-oh-oh! May-my-errr. I l-like the bl-blue sock, please.>

< WE...we are yea, I hope. I...gosh I'm nervous as heck to even think about it, but it sure would make our Ma and Pa proud. > He wonders why Daniel keeps not including himself in this whole chief equation. Does he think he is not up for the job? Maybe because of his condition? But he'll get better, Danny is sure of it. He has to get better...

Bad Cop looks down at his feet. There is one gray/black argyle sock on his right foot. He smirks. Sometimes they do this, put on two different socks, one to each of their liking. No one ever saw them in their boots so it is a fun way to both have their own style secretly. < Blue it is then. > He goes over to the drawer and slips one on for Daniel on the other foot.

Sitting on the couch he dials the phone number and waits to see if Emmet is there.

Daniel chuckles and mentally hugs him. <Sta-stylin' n' pro-profilin' haha. Tha-thanks.>

He loves it when they decide to wear two different socks. <Argyle, g-good choice, buddy> He rests against Danny, offering his support, letting him know he's there for him and will help if need be. Socializing was always Daniel's specialty.

Danny wiggles his toes, smiling at the two different socks. It's the little things. He sure doesn’t seem it to the outside world but he is a big softie for his brother.   
  
He mentally hugs his counterpart back, taking a deep breath and happy he is there to support him with this. < Here goes nothin'...>

 

*ring ring ring*

 

"Hello?" The other end picks up.

 

"Hello? That you Brickowski?" Danny asks. It sorta sounds like him, he thinks people sound different on the phone.

 

"Bad Cop? Hey! You must have got my message right?"

 

"Yea," Danny licks his lips, "I...well we'd...we'd like to accept that offer, to be nominated for Chief, if you - if that was somethin' you were offering us." He sounds shell shocked and awkward, but happy.

 

There is a pause. Emmet then happily replies, "Aw man that's great! I just can't think of anyone else qualified as you are. We'll talk about that in person - okay? I actually gotta run, thanks for calling me back!"

 

"Yea...thanks." Danny doesn't quite know how to respond to that. "Tonight then, at the meeting?"

 

"8:00 pm yea. See you then!" He cheerily hangs up.  


Daniel squeaks happily - excited as Emmet is eager. When he hangs up, Daniel pats his counterpart's back and mentally hugs him. <G-good job, buddy! Yer-AH WE're gon-gonna b-be nom-nominated! Em-Emmet's so nice. Wuz vury thoughtful of 'im. >

Danny takes a deep breath. Daniel is so encouraging. He knows he is a terrible mess when it comes to public relations, or hell, socializing in general. He leans on him. < Thanks G...I sure as hell can't believe we are but Emmet sure is a trustin' fella. I guess after we helped them escape on Taco Tuesday, and seeing how hurt we were at the Hospital and recovering same as everyone else he figured we weren't ‘bad’ as everyone thought.>

<Yeah! We're nn-not s-so bad. Wurr g-good now tha we nn-know tha tr-truth. Ff-fight for what's right, protect tha innocent. Mmhmm.> He gives a sort of pep talk to remind themselves why they're police officers in the first place.

True, their vision was skewed, but now they can do what's truly right.  


Danny finishes getting them presentable, and one bowl of cereal later he's on the road to the hospital.

 

< I hope they got some water fer those roses we got Ma and Pa.> Danny says idly as he drives.

Daniel snuggles against Danny as he gets their morning routine on track and on driving to the hospital. <'M sure they did. An-an I hope they li-liked them. Thur rully purdy hehe.>

Danny loves that when they ride their bike it always feels like they are riding it together, with Daniel right in the back seat with him. <They loved them, ye see how Ma lit up? They even smelled nice, sure helps against that sterile hospital smell. > He replies.

As he pulls up and parks he takes a moment to admire the front of the hospital - the builders had finished their work on it already. It looks brand new again. Darn amazing. He smiles and clips their helmet to the bike.

Daniel blushes, of course, being so bashful whenever Danny praises him. <Hehehe, yeah, I'm gl-glad she wuz ha-happy with them. Th-they reminded me of 'em.>

As Danny's walking inside, Daniel nudges him. < 'member, I st-still need a chair.>

Danny nods to himself, replying softly, < I know buddy, don't worry. I'm getting used to the new routines. I'm a fast learner remember?> He gives him a mental nudge back.

 

Meanwhile down the hall -  


Metalbeard is going over some mechanical blueprints with Unikitty for certain sections of the hospital as well as robotics for a few patients. He surprised they actually built the hospital to fit a figure of his stature. The Kragle had done a number on many patients taken into this facility. He and Unikitty have actually just overseen a recent operation and just hope the patients will be able to get through it ok.

From where they are standing in the main entrance foyer there is indeed _plenty_ of room for Metalbeard. Though he is right in that the hallways are over sized. Many people inhabit the realms, some even bigger than the likes of him and the tall centaur princess.

She points to the blueprints, "We ought to add in some retractable sunroofs for the main entrance. Oh oh and maybe a rainbow bubble generator!" She explains with enthusiasm, but then slumps, "Aww I'm sorry, I was thinking of how they are going to rebuild MY hospital. I'm a bit too eager to get to them," She sighs. "I wonder when we'll get a progress report on that last operation. Do you think - "

Just as she is talking she sees Bad Cop walk into the foyer. He sees her and the Captain and pauses, like considering if he ought to go over and acknowledge their presence or keep walking and try to ignore them.

Metalbeard shakes his head, oh how the princess could get carried away. "Don't worry, lass, we be gettin' there soon enough," he gives a hearty pat to her back.

Just as he's about to respond to Unikitty, he also spots the former officer. As discretely as he can, he lowers himself to whisper, "I don't s'pose they know about – ermmm..."

The pirate decides to stop himself in case he gave it away.

Daniel notices the master builders as well. <O-oh...Iff ya dunt w-wanna talk to th-them, les jes get to M-ma an' Pa.>

Unikitty gives a small purr at her friend's consoling, but pauses as he whispers to her, the air growing serious. She whispers back, "I - have no idea if they know yet...should we tell them?" She studies Danny's movements but she can't tell at all.

Metalbeard stays close and grits his teeth, not liking the bit of awkwardness. "I think it still be best to leave 'em be. Men of privacy be needin space still," he whispers back solemnly as he watches Bad Cop.

Unikitty realizes her friend is right. He would know about this kind of thing. She herself usually tries to tackle problems head on while pushing away the bad feelings. Though, you can't ignore your sad feelings forever, positive as you try to be.   
  
Meanwhile Danny huffs to himself, < They are whispering somethin' and looking at us.> His curiosity is piqued, but what he really wants is to get to Ma and Pa. He looks away from the master builders and heads for where he needs to go.  
  
Unikitty watches as Bad Cop disappears down a hallway. “At least his parents are alive and pretty much well; some people reacted to the kragle a lot worse." She gives Metalbeard a head nudge, "Now back to these schematics, are you sure we can’t squeeze even one lil’ rainbow in here…?”

Metalbeard lightly chuckles as the princess nudges her head against him. So odd to have a friend that's literally part animal. He could practically hear her purr. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't find these fine folk to be a lost cause... Again with the rainbows, lass?!"  


Daniel nods and nuzzles his brother. <Is okay. I-I thi-think they’ree jes wurr-worried 'bout us. Mmaybe we can t-talk later. If ye w-want, I c-can ta-talk fer us wh-while I'm in a chair.>

< Maybe yer right. And yea, I'd like it better if you talk t’ them...I don't think they want to see the likes of me much.> He comes up to the hallway where his parent's room was, and sees the door is open. A nurse is coming out like she is cleaning the room.   
  
Danny picks up his pace and runs to her. He looks in, seeing the room empty.

  
"W…where are the patients who were in here?" He says with immediate worry.

<Oh, f-ffuf! 'M sure th-they'd like to t-talk to you. You d-did help f-fight off r-robots at tha towur - > then they spot the nurse. His heart drops in worry and stays close by Danny mentally.

The nurse looks at the concerned man and blinks as she recognizes them. The fearsome "Bad Cop" worried for his sweet parents is certainly a sight she had not expected to see. "O-Oh, family of the ‘Cops’, yes? Well, the Missus is still in here. You can come in to see her. The Mister was actually moved to another recovering area from his operation today. Unfortunately, no visitors allowed," she explains, she tries her best to give a hopeful smile, but she is still intimidated by officer.

Danny clings close to his brother, like they are holding hands with combined worry. His face pales as the nurse explains. "My father? In for surgery? What happened?" He is asking questions frantically.

He glances in the room and sees a shadow of Ma in her bed on the far side. She is obscured by one of those room separating curtains. "Mummy! What happened to Pa?" He runs in and pulls back the curtain.  
  
Daniel gasps along with Danny, just as afraid. He squeezes his ‘hand’ back.

The nurse was about to explain, but didn't have the chance as the officer ran inside the room. She figured their mother would explain and closed the door behind them to give them privacy, remaining outside should she be needed.

Ma was resting in her bed as before and slightly jumps when Danny rushes in and opens the curtain swiftly. "O-o-oh! S-son! My sweet Danny boy," she answers in a soft, cheerful tone. "Your father's alright, do not worry sweetheart."

She smiles gently at him, reaching a hand out to greet him. Even in a hospital, their parents were optimistic. Must be where Daniel gets it from.

Danny's heart is beating so fast, he just panicked, without even knowing all the facts. He’s on such a hair trigger with all the stress of the past week. He stands there a moment breathing hard. _‘Ma doesn’t seem to be crying or freaking out…it…it can’t be that bad. Calm down Danny, geezus.’_

He takes solace in his mother's calming words and shakily takes her hand, "What happened though? What is the surgery for?" He swallows to wet his dry throat, and then pulls up a chair. He leans his elbows onto the bed still gripping his Ma's hand.

< I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out so much,> He calls out to his brother, <Oh god I just lost it I thought for a minute - you thought it too didn't you?? Geezus...>

<I did! I did! PHEW! Ahhh…Is o-okay, burdy, is okay. Mah seems f-fine.> Daniel takes deep breaths to calm down and mentally hugs his counterpart. He pets him and snuggles close as he listens to him and their mother talk.

Ma gives a sad smile and caresses her son's hand. "Oh, Darlin', your father wanted to tell you sooner, but they moved his surgery up due to his leg gettin' worse," she starts and bites her lips. "H-he's havin' a leg removed and from what we understan' he'll be gettin' a shiny new prosthetic leg in place. Operation was very successful, that nurse outside told me. Very kind dear."

She wants to explain more, but doesn’t want to have her son pinning all of this on himself. She is sure he still feels so guilty. The Kragle is a nasty substance and needed to be removed before it did anymore possible damage to Pa.

"His leg? It - it was that bad?" He asks in a tone of _'why didn't you tell me?'_ He had known his Pa's leg reacted badly where the kragle hit him at its most concentrated. It was so bad they had to...amputate it?

"Oh my god..." Danny sinks to the bed, brow furrowing up distraught with shock. His aviators go askew as he settles, and he just gives up, taking them off and putting them on the bed with a shaky hand.

< Okay?! This is NOT okay! Daddy he…he’s lost his leg! Daniel this is all _my fault_!  > He can’t bear to yell at Ma but he just has to tell someone, and course it is his counterpart. The guilt is overwhelming. It was bad enough but now this. < I mean I’m glad he’s alive but - > His face crinkles with emotion on the outside, even if he isn’t saying anything out loud.

Ma sadly watches her son collapse into guilt-stricken despair. She knew he would blame himself and was probably crying to his brother in their mind as they often did. She adjusts herself to hug Danny close, petting his hair, and massaging the back of his head.

"Oh, sweetie. Shhh shhhh, please, please. He's alright, luv. You know our Pa, he's a tough cookie. We'll see him soon, don't worry. Mama's here. Ma and Pa love you very much and don't blame you fer anythin'. Shhh shhhh it's okay Danny," she comforts and coos.

Daniel is equally shocked as Danny upon hearing the news. He hugs Danny as tightly as he can and takes the yelling. He knows his brother just needs to let off steam. <Daddy's g-gonna be f-fine. Is ok, B-buddy! Shhh Bu-buddy. W-we're h-here. Shhh.>

Daniel does his best to comfort as much as Ma. Both don’t hold any hard feelings towards Danny. It was going to be a long healing process regardless.

Danny collapses limply into his mother's arms, feeling helpless and equally unworthy of such sympathies. He has such a kind brother, and they both have such kind parents. He wanted to protect them and he’d failed… he’d failed them. They were all so better off without him…

“I…I love you guys too…” He manages to get out, voice choked up and husky. “Oh Ma I-I know you forgive me, you ‘n Pa…but I’m so sorry, I am….I’m just so sorry!” He finally breaks out in sobbing even as he hears the consoling from his brother. He hugs him back tightly. He is just so happy they are all alive. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost them. He loves his family so much and he can’t believe he ever hurt them even if forced to…

"I know, luv, I know. You boys have been through so much," she responds, voice choking up slightly herself.

She feels like she failed as a parent, watching her children suffer so much. She tried to stay strong, though. What is important is that everyone is alive and well, operations or not.

 

She kisses his forhead and holds him close. "I love you so much, son. My sweet Danny boy. We'll always love you."

 

<M'love you, Danny!> Daniel quietly sobs himself, having the emotion overwhelm him. He is truly grateful for his family.

Been through so much is an understatement. He wishes he had just told Business ‘I quit’ a year, or two, ago. He wishes he had known the truth, and not been so blind. But you can’t change the past.

< I-I love you too, > He sniffles to his counterpart, their emotion just feeding into one another. < You’re t’ best brother anyone could ever ask for…and we got t-the best Ma ‘n Pa…I’m gonna take care’a all of ya, I’m gonna make it right. >

He sighs deeply into his Ma’s arms, fighting tears away and trying to focus on her hug and kiss to his forehead. “I jes want you ‘n Pa and Daniel to be ok.” He mumbles, but then perks suddenly, “Oh, Ma! Ye didn’t hear. We went to the doctor and they – they said Daniel should get better in time. And, she even was able to help him a bit.” He was just so happy to say something that wasn’t negative.

< Daniel…you…you want to talk to Ma? Show her you are talkin’ better?> His sniffling is subsiding now and he wipes tears from his eyes.

Daniel snuggles as he hugs tighty, <I know, b-buddy. We-we'll make it r-right. Love you...>

Ma pets his hair more and rubs over his healing scar with her thumb. "We'll be ok, luv. I want you to be okay as well,” she starts. Her sons were always angels in her eyes. Danny then perks up with positive news and she's so happy to see her son joyful. "Really? Why, that's wonderful news!"

<Ya! Ya! I w-wanna t-talk, pl-please!> Daniel getting excited himself, wiping away his own tears mentally.

Danny savors the loving touches from his Ma for a few seconds more, not even caring that she is near the scars he is trying to forget. At least the burn wounds are not as sore anymore, they always did heal pretty fast from wounds.

"Y...yea," Danny smiles even though his expression is still somber. He puts his sunglasses aside on the bed, and fumbles on Daniel's glasses for him just before sliding control over to his counterpart. He uses his time in the safety of his corner of their mind to calm himself down more. < Ma'll be so happy to hear you talking clearer. >

<Y-yeah, buddy! Th-thanks!> Daniel hugs Danny during their switch, thankful he switched in their glasses for him. As Daniel switches in, he does slump a little, but his strength has improved greatly in comparison to how he was yesterday when they visited. His legs are still basically useless, but he at least can sit okay. He hugs their mother and smiles widely. "Mummy!" he squeaks and snuggles her as best he can.

Ma is definitely surprised by how much more energetic Daniel is compared to how she had seen him last. "Oh, son!" she cries happily and hugs him back.

"Mmh-hi, Mummy! W-we went t-to tha d-docturr an' sh-she ha-he-helped mm-me! 'M s-so gla' you n' Pa aarr o-okay," he struggles, but not as badly as before, and with a bright smile too - proud of his improvement.

"Oh, Daniel, you've really improved! I'm so happy for you, sweetheart!" she chuckles, petting his hair and catching a case of the smiles herself.

Daniel nods excitedly and grins. "Y-ya! An' Mma, I-I'm g-gonna get betturr. Oh-oh! An-an, Dan-Danny. He-he's gonna be nurm-nomi-nated fer police cha-chief!" Talking is good practice, but he is just happy he can speak with his mother at all. He wanted to tell her as much as he could. Yesterday he couldn’t really talk at all.

"Oh, sweetie! That's wonderful!" she listens and massages the back of his head. "Now, honey, I know you'll be an officer, too. Jes' need time to recover, luv."

She kisses his forehead and smiles, her eyes shining from the miracle that her son had recovered so much already. Daniel nods, admitting he leaves himself out of the position until he sees himself able to hold his own. But those are worries for later.

He snuggles against their Ma as she comforts him. "I'm so proud of you boys."

"Th-thankee, Mummy. Doin' our b-best," he squeezes her blanket and nuzzles, feeling peaceful.

Danny sighs softly and snugs up with his counterpart, closing his eyes and listening to him talk to their Ma. It is indeed uplifting how much better he sounds. Hearing Ma's happiness at it is wonderful. They need something uplifting with all that's happened -

Danny is instantly at attention when he hears Daniel mention the nomination. He's so bashful about it, and is kind of glad Daniel could say it so easily cause lord knows he sure as hell wasn't going to be blurting it out so easily, not until they were rejected or accepted for the position.   < Aw Mummy...> Danny murmurs, blushing to himself. < You went and blabbed about it to her heh...well, we did need to tell her. >

But how Daniel feels about it is the important part. To Danny, Daniel is just as much an officer for the position even if he is still hurt. He just would have to be ‘off duty’ until he recovers. A lot of officers get hurt on the job. It doesn’t mean they can’t be a cop anymore.   < We still need to see if we'll be chosen, don't get too over excited, not countin' our chickens before they hatch. >

<Surry, ‘m jes e-excited haha.> Daniel blushes.

Ma continues to caress her son's hair, so glad her sons are doing well and already have a possible opportunity for their future.

Daniel savors a few more moments of being nuzzled against his mom, then looks up at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Y-ye sh-sure Dad's a-alright?"

She sighs and cups his head, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sure, sweetie. We're all going to be fine," she reassures him.

Daniel perks up with a smile and holds her arm. "Fanx, Mmm-Mummy. M’luv you."

"I love you, too, darling. Once I'm out of here, I'm going to bake you boys your favorite cookies. You can count on that," she beams and squishes his cheeks.

Daniel can't help but laugh and hugs her again, his feet slip a little, but he remains in his seat. <Mummy's cookies!>

< Of course, I'm...I'm excited. But mostly nervous. > Danny admits, sighing softly, and then listing to his Ma talk about how they 'were all going to be fine'. Fine was a relative term.   _'Come'on you pessimist look on the bright side, everyone's alive, and the future could be productive if you get that new position.'_ He yelles at himself. _'Ye gotta be strong for Daniel right now just focus on that_.'

< Tch, yea her cookies are the best,> He also confirms, thinking about how his favorite is something like dark chocolate crackles or oatmeal raisin. <Not that your cookies are anything to scoff at either.> He chuckles, leaning on him inside their mind.

He then slides into control seamlessly, gently removing his counterpart's glasses and helping reseat Daniel's slipping posture, "Thanks Ma...that sounds real good." He says softly, face a bit brighter then she saw him before.

<It's cuz I le-learned them from M-mama! Heheh,> Daniel chuckles as he slips back into their mindspace.

< Of course,> Danny replies to his counterpart, <I tried too but I just don't have the same baking knack as you,> He remembers many a time when he tried using the kitchen-aid mixer only to end up covered in batter, or when he was rolling cookie dough it'd always be too smushed and uneven. Then there was the time he tried kneading dough and forgot to flour his hands and kneaded so hard it ended up stuck all over them.

Daniel chuckles with him, remembering his brother's attempts at baking. They were messy disasters, but he always enjoyed his counterpart's trying to learn to bake himself. He gives Danny a mental hug for the reminder of those silly memories.

  
Daniel felt satisfied with his time with Ma, but needed rest for now. He still remembers the feeling of hugging her, laying by her side, and holds onto those feelings. It is a good cozy memory.

 

Ma greets her other son with her usual warm smile and pets his cheek. "Oatmeal raisin with dark chocolate for you, deary. Growing boys need their treats," she lightly teases. She then pets his hair and cups his face in her hands. "You boys take care of yourselves.”

 

Danny bashfully grins, "Thanks mum." He manages a smile. Even though he doesn't pack away the sweets like his brother he sure does like one now and again, especially Ma's cookies.

 

He nods like a big gentle giant with his face cupped in her hands. "We will Mummy. We will. And I'll take care of Daniel and you guys, don't ye worry. I swear on me life." He bites his lip. "When do you think we can see Pa?"

 

Ma tilts her head, admiring what fine men her sons had grown up to be. She wished the last few years hadn't led to such pain as it had now, but they're all in the healing process now. They have each other, that's what is important.

 

She caresses his cheek and gives her solemn look again. She knows how worried Danny must be, especially because he still blamed himself for everything. "Don't worry, dear. He should be back in here with me for tomorrow. We both need a few more days to be under their care," she answers, her smile hopeful. "I know you'll take care of your brother. And, Daniel, sweetie," she calls out with a little smirk.

<Mm? Mummy?>

"You take care of Danny, too," she grins.

<Hehehe, I-I will!> even though he knows she can't hear him, it still felt like they were talking.

Ma smiles. "Now, Danny boy, you don't waste your whole day with your ol' Ma hehe. Pa should be here tomorrow if you boys want to visit again."

Danny has so much respect for his parents, which is what made his betrayal all the more horrible to him, no matter how extreme the circumstances had been. He sighs softly to her words but still is smiling, happy she is there, alive, and forgives him. Her touch is so soothing.

He nods to her words addressed to Daniel, and she knows the nod is Danny showing Daniel's agreement. Because she knows how they 'work', she is able to do things like that. He had forgotten that nice feeling that came with someone understanding them both like that. He wonders if anyone else could ever understand them as their parents do. Back in their younger days they had few select friends who did, maybe they'd have the time now to make new friends and have that again.

"Alright Mum..." He replies knowing she is right, "Please call us if anything happens, and we...we look forward to seeing Pa. WE ...we love you, alright?" He comes in and gives her a hug around the shoulders and a nuzzle to the size of her face, his larger frame swallowing her up.

Daniel loves his family too, especially in how they knew how he and his brother 'worked.' Perhaps in this new day and age, they'll be able to make new friends with their new lease on life. He hugs with Danny as he embraces their mother.

She pats his back and laughs as he hugs her. Her little boy wasn't such a "little" boy for a good while now, but they'll always be her babies. "I love you, too, Danny, Daniel. My sweet boys. You mean so much to Mummy," she gives a gentle squeeze.

Before he lets go, she hangs onto him for a moment longer. "And Danny, sweetheart, I know it's hard, but please... for you, your brother, and your parents. Please start forgiving yourself, luv."

 

 _'Start forgiving yourself'_. Danny thinks. That is way easier said than done. But his Ma’s kind smile and words are like band-aids over an open wound. The wound still hurts and isn’t gone, but at least healing can begin.

 

“I’ll try Mum,” Danny says back humbly as he pulls away. He wonders how many would be shocked to see the big and scary Bad Cop dulcified in front of his little old Ma.

He gives a fluff to the flowers they brought the other day. They still look nice, better even as some of the previously closed roses are opening up more. “We’ll see you guys again soon.” He looks back at her, placing his aviators on before heading out.

She watches him fluff the flowers, they were beautiful and was so happy that her sons got them for her. She perks up when he's about to leave.

 

"Looking forward to it, honeys! Your Pa will be right as rain. We're in good hands here. Who would think a big robot pirate and a pink centaur cat would be helping us haha. This world is so full of surprises. And oh, don't speed on your motorcycle! Be sure to get three full meals. Eat your vegetables, _BOTH_ of you.” She teasingly scolds and continues on another list of motherly worries.

She waves to them and rests back on her bed, so happy they visited.

Danny does a major double take as they close the door. Robot pirate and centaur cat?! They...they had been helping with their Pa? < Wait - that is the Princess and Captain Metalbeard, isn't it? > He exclaims to Daniel. < They were working on his surgery? We walked right by them before… >

He gives a glance to the nurse out there, then immediately darts off for the entrance foyer.

<They-they're tha onlee ones tha-that f-ffit that desc-cription!!> Daniel exclaims back, just as surprised. <Mma-maybe w-we caw-can still thank 'em!>

  
  
Danny nods, <Yea…gosh who’d have thought we’d owe master builders for helping our parents.> It is indeed a brave new world.

 

They have a lot of aftermath to work through, but maybe things could work out after all. They have each other and the one thing they know was they can do anything together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We kind of just ended it there, as this is just a snipit of their recovery time, but I hope you enjoyed this and all the interaction between GC and BC! :)


End file.
